


A Birthday Magnus will Never Forget

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Being an Asshole, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Smut, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: It was Magnus's birthday and he have hoped that it will be a birthday that will be so special, but lately everyone has been acting really weird lately and have been avoiding her, but Alec have treated Magnus way worse when he saw some awful things to him, and he was so upset and sad that he didn't want to celebrate his birthday anymore because it reminded him what his ex girlfriend Camille did to him during his birthday.Clary, Simon, and Maia comfort Magnus, saying that everything will be okay, but when they arrive at the night club where Alec and the others are, they soon realize that Alec was making surprise birthday party for Magnus, but when he found out about his big mistake and fix it with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Alec’s Surprise Birthday Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> STRONG LANGUAGE  
> COMMIT SUICIDE  
> SEXUAL CONTENT

Our story begins at a loft at Brooklyn, inside a bedroom in the apartment, there a young men around twenty-four years old, soon to be twenty-five years old was sitting down at vanity getting ready as he puts on his makeup on and clothes on.

The young men had dark brown hair spiked up and with two blue tips on, dark brown eyes with a hint a of gold, he wears a dark blue tailored shirt, a black sharp jacket on, black slack pants on, and black shoes on. His name is Magnus Bane.

"I can't believe that today is my birthday, and I bet it might be the greatest birthday ever." Said Magnus as he smiles.

As Magnus was about to get up, he look at picture frame that has a picture of him on his tenth birthday with a man and a women on both his sides looking like a happy family together in the picture.

The man at his right side, has short black hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of gold like Magnus's, he's wearing a black shirt on, a dark blue blazer coat on, black pants on, and black shoes on, and a cane in his hands. The mans name is Asmodeus Bane and he's Magnus's father.

The beautiful woman has long black hair that pass her shoulders, has dark brown eyes with light white eyeshadow on, has a diamond heart necklace around her neck, she wears a white long sleeves off-the-shoulder evening dress, and white flats on. Her name is Indah Bane, she's Asmodeus's wife, and Magnus's mother.

"I really miss you mama, I wish you are here, so you could see how much I have grown." Said Magnus as he frown a bit.

You see, Magnus has a very strong relationship with his mother ever since he was born, they would always do things together whenever Asmodeus has a business trip going on, and whenever the whole family is together, they would celebrate many special occasions together.

But during Magnus's birthdays has been special for him, because his mother have always found a way to make it special by doing something's that make him smile all the time. But then before his sixteen birthday, his mother have pass away because she was murder by his abusive stepfather, who have stab her with a dagger, and Magnus was heart broken that he lost his mother.

But before she died, she tells Magnus that to never stop celebrating his birthday, that he should always stay happy with all the people who cared for him and always smile. That got Magnus to hold onto his mother's words and always celebrate his birthday.

"I miss you mama, but I would always hold onto your words." Said Magnus as he smile at the picture.

Then Magnus started to get up from his seat and started to head out of his bedroom, he saw a present at the table and saw that it was from his father, he saw a card and he open it to read the card.

_ Dear Magnus, _

_ I wish I could celebrate your birthday today, but I have an important meeting at Las Vegas and won't be back until two weeks, but I hope you have a great birthday with your friends and boyfriend. _

_ Love, _

_ Father _

That got Magnus to smile at the card that his father gave to him along with the gift, so he started to open the box and saw a diamond heart necklace and it got Magnus to smile. It was the same necklace that his mother have when she was still alive.

Then Magnus started to put the necklace around his neck and smile at his mothers necklace, then he grab his bag and started to head out of his loft. Then after twenty minutes later, Magnus have arrived at Alicante Academy.

Then as Magnus was about to go inside the academy, there were two girls and a boy outside of the entrance of the academy, and they all look like they are waiting for someone.

The first girl has long red hair, has emerald green eyes, she wears a black and white stripe shirt with a red heart design on, has a green mini jacket on, has dark blue pants on, and dark green ankle boots on. Her name is Clary Fairchild.

The second girl has black curly hair, has brown eyes, has silver hoop earrings on, she wears a red sleeveless shirt on, dark green jean vest on, light gray top jeans on, and black lace boots on. Her name is Maia Roberts, and she's Clary and Magnus's best friend.

And the boy next to Clary has dark brown hair, has brown eyes, he wears a grey shirt on, has a blue plaid flannel shirt on, has dark blue pants on, and black and white shoes on. His name is Simon Lewis, he is Magnus, Maia, Clary's best friend.

"Hey guys." Said Magnus as he smiles at his friends.

"Hey Magnus, happy birthday!" Said Clary as she hugs Magnus.

"Thank you Biscuit." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"How old are you now?" Asked Maia as she smiles at Magnus.

"I'm twenty-two now." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"That's really cool, you look so young and good looking, and now I see why people like you." Said Simon as he smiles.

"Why thank you Sheldon." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh come on, you know my name." Said Simon as he rolled his eyes.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday today?" Asked Clary as she smiles.

"Well, I'm making a big party at one of the dance clubs, and the party is going to be really big." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Wow, I bet it's going to be great!" Said Clary as she smiles.

"Well, let's get to class." Said Simon as he smiles.

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to go inside Alicante Academy to get to their classes. After a few hours of two classes, the four of them have went to the choir room and saw seven girls and seven boys all sitting down at each chair.

The first girl has long brown curly hair, brown eyes, has a angelic run tattoo on her neck, she wears a grey pleated polo dress with collar, a grey long coat, and black thigh high boots. Her name is Gabriella Tara.

The first boy has black hair, brown eyes,l, he wears a black button up long-sleeve shirt on, has a dark blue blazer coat on, black dressed pants on, has a black belt around the waist, and dark brown dressed shoes on. His name is Raphael Santiago.

The second girl has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, blue eyes, she has a light pink lipstick on, she wears a cyan sleeveless flare dress, and has white heels on. Her name is Briana Cooper.

The second boy has black hair, dark brown eyes, he wears a blue shirt on, has a dark blue flannel shirt over, has blue jeans on, and has black and white shoes on. His name is Bat Velasquez and he's Briana's boyfriend.

The third girl has long wavy ginger-red hair, dark brown eyes, she has red lipstick on, she wears a white button up collar shirt, black blazer with a red crystal spider brooch on, a red tie around her neck, red flare skirt on, black knee socks on, and red heels on. Her name is Cheryl Blossom.

The third boy has short dark brown hair, light green eyes, he wears a bluish-grey long sleeve shirt on, has blue jeans on, and has brown shoes on. His name is Kevin Keller.

The fourth girl has dark brown hair with stand-out light pink highlights, brown eyes, she has black headband on, she wears a blue zip front denim overalls on, has a red plaid flannel wrap around her waist, has black leggings on, and gold embellished lace up boots on. The girls name is Toni Topaz and she's Cheryl's girlfriend.

The fourth boy has long jet black hair brushed to the side, dark brown eyes, he has a dark green muscle shirt on, has a jean sleeveless jacket on, dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. His name is Jacob Blackwell.

The fifth girl has long black hair, blue sapphire eyes, she wears a white button up collar shirt, white blazer with a pink flower brooch, black tie around her neck, black plaid flare skirt on, and harper black suede ankle strap heels on. The girls name is Stella Sapphire and she's Jacob's girlfriend.

The fifth boy has short jet black hair, has dark brown eyes, a dog tag around his neck, he wears a grey muscle shirt on, has dark blue jeans on, and black strap leather boots on. His name is Fangs Fogarty and he's Kevin's boyfriend.

The sixth girl has long dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, has a silver bracelet on her left wrist, she wears a dark blue sleeveless dress with a white belt around the waist, a gray ruffle scarf around her neck, and black ankle boots on. Her name is Esmeralda Gonzalez.

The sixth boy has dark brown hair that sways to the right, has brown eyes, wears a blue flannel shirt, has a blue sweater over, has dark blue jeans on, and blue and white shoes on. His name is Peter Parker and he's Esmeralda's boyfriend.

The seventh girl has black straight hair, brown eyes, she wears a floral bodycon dress on, cadence pink suede moto jacket on, and black bow flats on. Her name is Allison Harrison.

The seventh boy has blonde hair, green eyes, he wears a red polo shirt on, has black slack pants on, black belt around his waist, and black and white shoes on. His name is Ben Holden.

The rest of them along with Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia are part of a Glee Club and they are called "The Celestial Angels." They are the champions of the National Singing Competition, they are also popular Glee Club at Alicante Academy, and have think of each other as family.

"Hey you guys." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Hey Magnus." Said Cheryl as she smiles.

"Hi there Clary." Said Toni as she smiles.

"Hi Simon." Said Jacob as he smiles.

"Hey Maia." Said Raphael as he smiles.

"How are you guys doing this morning?" Asked Ben as he smiles.

"We're doing great this morning." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Guess what, today's my birthday." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh well, happy birthday Magnus." Said Jacob as he smiles.

"And today I decided to make a great birthday party at the Pandemonium Club, and I invited all of you to come." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh, I would love to come to your birthday party Magnus, but apparently I can't." Said Stella as she looks at Magnus." Me, Gabriella, Briana, and Chyna have to make some new design for our fashion class."

"Peter and I have to make a science project that's due next week." Said Esmeralda as she looks at Magnus.

"Jacob, Fangs, Toni, and I have are going to see a movie that won't be in theatre's next week." Said Cheryl as she explains.

"Ben, Allison, Raphael, and I have to look over a French Revolution for our history class." Said Kevin as he explains.

"Oh, okay." Said Magnus as he got confused and a bit hurt.

That got Maia, Clary, and Simon to get really confused about their friends, they always love to come to special events that Magnus made and even get together to special occasions, but they all started to act really weird lately, but they just shake it off.

Then after a few hours later, everyone have started to leave the choir room, then Clary, Maia, Simon, and Magnus have all started to leave as well.

"That's really weird, usually the others really want to go to any party you make Magnus, but that was really weird." Said Clary as she look confused.

"It's okay you guys, I'm sure that I'll still have the best birthday, and besides they're busy, I'm sure they need to do their things." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Your right Magnus, say you want to see your boyfriend now?" Asked Maia as she smiles.

"Okay." Said Magnus as he smile a bit.

Then Magnus have started to go to the gym to see his boyfriend, and Clary started to leave with Simon and Maia to get ready for Magnus's birthday party. Meanwhile at a gym, there are four boys and four girls at the gym talking about the discussion.

The first teenage boy has dark brown hair, has hazel eyes, he is wearing a black muscle shirt on, has a black and white varsity jacket on, he has dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. The boys name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, or Alec for short, and he's Magnus's boyfriend.

The second teenage boy has blonde short hair, has blue and brown eyes, wears a grey muscle shirt on, has a black and white varsity jacket on, has black pants on, and black boots on. His name is Jace Herondale, and he's Alec's adopted brother, and Clary’s boyfriend.

The first girl has long black hair, has dark brown eyes, has a dark ruby necklace around her neck, has a serpent bracelet on her wrist, she wears a black shoulder-less shirt on, has a dark brown leather jacket on, has dark blue skater skirt on, and black ankle boots on. Her name Isabelle Lightwood, or Izzy for short, she's Jace and Alec's little sister, and Simon’s girlfriend.

The second girl has long straight blonde hair tied up to a ponytail, has blue eyes, she has a black long-sleeve design shirt on, dark green jean jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black ankle boots on. Her name is Lydia Branwell, and co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

The third girl has long straight black hair tied into a ponytail, has brown eyes, she wears a red shirt on, a black dress coat with line buttons on, has black jeans on, and has black knee-high boots on. Her name is Aline Penhallow, she is a cheerleader, and the Lightwood siblings best friend since childhood.

The fourth girl has long blond hair with braids, has bluish-green eyes, has a silver necklace on, she wears a green strap shirt on, has a blue shawl coat on, has a dark blue jean skirt on, has black stockings on, and black boots on. The girls name is Helen Blackthorn and she is a cheerleaders and Aline's girlfriend.

The third boy has black short hair, has brown eyes, he wears a green long-sleeve shirt on, has a black and white varsity jacket on, has black jeans on, and black strap boots on. His name is Raj and he is a boxer fighter in the Academy.

And the fourth boy has blonde short curly hair, has blue eyes, he has a grey muscle shirt on, has a black and white varsity jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. His name is Andrew Underhill and he is a boxer fighter in the Academy.

"Okay, so you guys know the plan right." Said Alec as he look at the others.

"Yes Alec, you have told many times." Said Izzy as she roll her eyes.

"But Alec, are you sure you want to do this, I mean it kinda looks a little harsh." Said Underhill as he look at Alec.

"Yeah, I kinda agree with Underhill here, I mean this seems a bit harsh." Said Jace as he look at Alec." And not a good way for a surprise."

"Yeah, and I don't that this plan might be a great surprise at all." Said Helen as she look worried.

"Don't worry, it's the perfect idea, remember it's always our tradition to do it." Said Lydia as she smiles.

"Yeah, but traditions change Lydia." Said Aline as she looks at Lydia." And besides, this seems a little mean."

"We all agree on this." Said Lydia as she look at the others.

The others are all seem to disagree about this, for the past month, Alec has been planning something big and Lydia talk him into it saying that it's the perfect idea and agree on it. Then as the others left to the locker rooms, Alec was about to go as well, till Magnus came in.

"Hey Alexander." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Oh hey Magnus." Said Alec as he didn't smile.

"How are you today?" Asked Magnus as he was about to hug him.

"I'm fine." Said Alec as he pushes Magnus away a bit.

When Alec have push Magnus away from him, it got Magnus to get confused and a bit hurt, usually whenever he goes to see Alec at the gym, he would always smile and hug his boyfriend, but he was acting strange and push him away when he tried to hug him, but Magnus shook it off.

"So anyway Alec, today is my birthday and I'm making a big party and I'm invited you of course." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"I can't come, I'm going to a party that Lydia is making and I'm helping her." Said Alec as he look serious.

"Oh, but I thought that Lydia has plans with her friends." Said Magnus as he look confused.

"Well, she changed her mind." Said Alec as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see, I was kinda hoping that you might want to you know. . ." Said Magnus as he was to talk.

"Ugh Magnus, what is your problem, I'm really busy right now!" Said Alec in anger.

"What, but Alec I didn't. . ." Said Magnus as he started to feel hurt.

"God Magnus, seriously you are so annoying sometimes, you don't understand the pressure I'm in now!" Said Alec in anger.

"What, but Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he feel tears coming out.

"Seriously Magnus, why can't you just leave me be, I'm really starting to regret that I'm dating you!" Said Alec in anger.

Then when Alec have said that Magnus, it got Magnus to get really shock and upset at what he have said, he couldn't believe that Alec have said that to him, and on the day of his birthday.

"What, you don't mean that?" Asked Magnus as he felt heartbroken.

"Of course I do Magnus, I have no idea why I ever dated you!" Said Alec in anger." You know, sometimes I wish I dated Lydia instead of you!"

"What. . ." Asked Magnus in sadness." But Alec, I thought that you said. . ." 

"Well guess what Magnus, what you thought wrong okay, and right now I'm busy with Lydia now!" Said Alec in anger.

"But Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he began to feel tears coming from his eyes.

"God you're so annoying Magnus, why can't you just leave me,, I don't know why we are dating now!" Said Alec in anger." Just leave me alone okay?!"

Then after what Alec have said that to Magnus, he started to leave and spotted Lydia and go with her, leaving Magnus all alone in the gym, so heartbroken and sad at what Alec, his boyfriend for two years have said to him.

Magnus was so heartbroken that he didn't want to stay any longer and started to leave Alicante Academy as he runs somewhere to the park, and as he arrived at the park, he started to sit down at the grass that's close to the lake, and then he started to cry.

"I can't believe that. . . Alec would say that. . . To me. . . And on my birthday. . ." Said Magnus as he cried." I can't believe that. . . I was so stupid. . . To ever dated a Lightwood."

And then Magnus have continued to cry as he place his hand at his heart, and continued to cry so much.

Meanwhile somewhere at the entrance of the park, Clary is walking with Maia and Simon to go to the Pandemonium Club for Magnus's birthday party, and they are all wearing party outfits for the party.

Clary has her hair tied into a half ponytail, has a rhinestone earrings on, a crystal pendant necklace around her neck, she wears a light blue short chiffon strapless crystal dress, and light blue heels.

Simon is wearing a dark blue long-sleeve button up dressed shirt, has a black blazer coat with a black collar, has a black tie around his neck, has a white boutonnière on his tux, black dressed pants on, and has black dressed shoes.

And Maia has her hair into a ponytail, she has light eyeshadow on, she is wearing a flat ruffle column flower black satin simple mini cocktail dress, and black strap heels on.

As the three of them are all walking through the park, they have presents for Magnus, and they are all excited to go to the Pandemonium Club for Magnus's birthday party, and they all hope that it will be the greatest party that Magnus have ever made.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get this party started." Said Maia as she smiles.

"Me too, I really hope that this party is much more better than his last parties." Said Simon as he smiles." But to be fair, Magnus always make the greatest party."

"I know right." Said Clary as she smiles." And I can't wait to. . ."

But before clary could continue to say what she was going to say, all of a sudden, the three of them have heard crying from one side of the park, which have really gotten their attention. They all started to get really worried about that sound.

"What was that?" Asked Clary as she look worried.

"It sounded like someone is crying." Said Simon as she looks worried.

"We should check to see who it is." Said Maia as she looks at Clary and Simon.

So Maia, Simon, and Clary have all go to see where the crying is coming from, and then when they have arrived to see where the crying was from, they all see Magnus sitting at the ground at the edge of the lake, with his knee's covering his face and crying.

It got Clary, Simon, and Maia to get really worried to see Magnus crying and sitting at the park, so they all started to go to Magnus, to see if he's okay, and wonder why he is crying.

"Magnus?" Asked Clary as she, Simon, and Maia lay on their knees.

Then Magnus lift his head up to look at his friends, they all saw that Magnus has tears coming out from his eyes, his eyes are a bit red from the tears coming out of his eyes, and his makeup was all smear from all the crying he was doing.

"Magnus, what's wrong, did something happen?" Asked Simon as he look at Magnus.

"Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he tried to speak but can't stop crying.

"What about Alec?" Asked Maia as she look at Magnus.

"Well. . . I was at the gym looking for Alec. . . And I was about to hug him till. . . He push me away from him, and I don't understand why, and then I told him that today's birthday and invited him and his friends and sibling to my party." Said Magnus as he cried for a bit.

"And then what happen?" Asked Clary getting nervous about it.

"Well, he said to me that. . . He had a party that Lydia is making and that he doesn't care about my. . . I was really upset and wanted to go near him. . ." Said Magnus as he continued to talk a bit." But then he started to go all angry at me. . . He said that I was annoying and that he had no idea why he's dating me. . . And he went with Lydia leaving me all alone!"

When Magnus have finished explaining what had happen, Clary was really shock along with Maia and Simon, they couldn't believe that Alec would do that to Magnus, and on the day of his birthday, and Magnus continue to cry.

"Oh Magnus, we are so sorry." Said Clary as she hugs Magnus.

"I can't believe Alec Lightwood would do that to you!" Said Simon as he look angry.

"And on the day on your birthday!" Said Maia in anger." I swear, when I see him, I'm going to punch him so hard, that he'll be in a coma for a month!"

"I can't believe that he would do this to me on my birthday, he say he loves me and this is what he do to me, it's happening all over again." Said Magnus as he cried.

"Wait again, what do you mean again Magnus?" Asked Clary as she looks at Magnus.

"There's something I never told you all about my past, the way that Alec treated me today, made me relive this past that spent a few years trying to forget." Said Magnus as tears come out.

"What is it Magnus?" Asked Simon as he, Maia, and Clary look at Magnus.

"Well you see, a few years ago, I was in a relationship with a girl name Camille Belcourt, she was beautiful, smart, and talented." Said Magnus as he started to explain." Said Magnus as he explain.

"You mean, you use to have a girlfriend before?" Asked Simon as he look at Magnus.

"Yeah, you see when me and Camille first met, it was during my high school year, Camille and I fell in love at first sight, and we couldn't keep away from each other." Said Magnus as he explains." We were like perfect for each other, I was happy back then, I always thought that we will still be together."

"Is this way before you fell in love with Alec?" Asked Simon as he look at Magnus and he nodded." So what happen?"

"Well, it was the day of my fifteen birthday. . . I was really happy that I might spend my birthday with Camille. . . But apparently I was wrong." Said Magnus as new tears came out of his eyes.

"What happen?" Asked Maia looking worried.

"I was waiting for Camille to show up to my party. . . But then she show up with a boy holding her hand. . . She confronted me and said that she was only using me to get back with her old boyfriend." Said Magnus as he explains." She told me that I was an annoying boy. . . And I was so stupid to fall for her. . . And that she was disgusted of dating me. . . And I was so heartbroken!"

When Magnus explain that to Maia, Clary, and Simon, they were all so shock that Camille Belcourt was using him to get back with her old boyfriend, and on the day of his birthday, and Magnus started to cry again and bury his head against his knees.

"Oh Magnus, we are so very sorry!" Said Clary as she hugs him.

"I can't believe that bitch would do that to you!" Said Maia in anger.

"And on the day of your birthday!" Said Simon as he felt anger." She's a total asshole!"

"And ever since that day, I was so heartbroken, that I stop celebrating my birthday for three years." Said Magnus as he cry.

"Oh Magnus. . ." Said Maia as he look at Magnus with sympathy.

"And after what Alec did to me today, I've decided. . . That I'm never going to celebrate my birthday ever!" Said Magnus as he cried.

"What. . . No Magnus you can't stop celebrating your birthday, just because what Alec did." Said Simon as he look at Magnus in shock.

"I'm sorry guys, but I made up my mind, I'm never celebrating my birthday ever!" Said Magnus as he cried.

As Magnus kept on crying, Clary hug Magnus again, and Maia and Simon hug him as well, and they all comfort him. Then after a few minutes later, Magnus stop crying and wipe his tears out of his eyes and clean up his makeup. 

"Say Magnus, if you really want, you can open up your birthday presents now." Said Clary as she, Maia, and Simon hold their presents to Magnus.

"Thank you guys, that's really sweet of you guys, but I don't want to." Said Magnus as he still feel really sad.

"Why Magnus, it's still your birthday, and we feel like you deserve to be happy." Said Maia as she looks at Magnus.

"That's really sweet of you guys at how much you still care, but I just can't, I just want to go home." Said Magnus as he still feel sad.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Asked Maia as she looks at Magnus.

"No thank you, I just really want to be alone now." Said Magnus as he look really upset.

"Okay Magnus, we understand." Said Clary as she smiles at Magnus.

"Oh could you guys do something for me please?" Asked Magnus as he look at his friends.

"Sure." Said Simon as he look at Magnus.

Then Magnus started to hold out his hand and took off a silver ring with flame symbols on it, it was a ring that Alec gave to him on one of their dates when he said that he love him. And he hand the ring to Clary which got them confused.

"I want you to give this ring back to Alec and I want you tell him that I'm breaking up with him." Said Magnus as he feel so upset.

"Are you sure Magnus?" Asked Clary as she looks at Magnus.

"Yeah, I just don't want to face him now." Said Magnus as he got up." All I wanted is to go home."

"Okay Magnus, I hope you feel better." Said Clary as she looks at Magnus.

Then Clary, Maia, and Simon have all hug Magnus and he hug them back, and then Magnus have started to go back home, while Clary, Maia, and Simon have all started to leave the park all feeling bad for Magnus.

Then a few minutes later, Magnus have arrived at his loft and he was so sad that his birthday was so horrible and how his boyfriend have treated him horrible. Then his phone ring and saw that it was a text from Alec, but Magnus was so heartbroken from what Alec said and doesn't want to see the message and hangs up his phone. 

Then as he enter the living room, he saw a picture of him and Alec at a party that his friend Ben have hosted, and they both look so happy together in the photo, but when Magnus look at the photo, it made him feel so heartbroken, that's tears came out of his eyes again.

Then Magnus have grab the picture frame and threw it to the wall, which have cause it to smash into pieces and fall to the floor, and Magnus cried for a bit as he have hold his hand to his chest where his heart was and then headed to his bedroom.

Then as he enter his bedroom, he started to went to his closet, then as he went inside and go through some of his stuff, he found a box laying at the top of the shelf, and then he grab a box and once he open it, he took out a old dagger.

The dagger he was holding was the same one that his abusive stepfather use to stab his mother, and then he started to think of something that he believes that it's what's best for him, and he grab some clothes and started to change.

Meanwhile with Clary, Simon, and Maia, they are all walking down the sidewalks feeling really bad for Magnus that he's heartbroken, and they are really angry at Alec for hurting Magnus on the day of his birthday.

"I can't believe that Alec will do this to Magnus, and on the day of his birthday!" Said Maia in anger.

"I know right, he has the nerves to do that to Magnus!" Said Clary in anger.

"I know, I just feel bad for Magnus, and to make things worse, Alec have done the same way that Magnus's ex girlfriend Camille did to him." Said Maia as she looks at Clary and Simon.

Then as they all kept on walking down the sidewalks, Clary's phone have began to ring, then she pick it up and saw that it was a text from Jace, her boyfriend.

"What is it Clary?" Asked Simon as he look at Clary.

"It's a text from Jace, he said that he wants us to meet at the dance club that's just two minutes away from where we are." Said Clary as she explains." He also said that if Magnus is with us, he should come with us too."

"Why?" Asked Maia looking confused.

"I don't know, he won't say anything to me." Said Clary as she looks at her friends.

"Well, maybe we should go check." Said Simon as he look at the girls.

So Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to go to the dance club where Jace tell Clary where he is. Then two minutes later, Clary have arrived at the club with Maia and Simon, then as they have went inside, the room was pitch black that they couldn't be able to see where they are.

"Hey, I can't see a thing." Said Clary as she tries to walk carefully.

"I know, I can't even see where I'm going." Said Simon as he can't find his way.

"I know, I can't even see where I'm. . ." Said Maia.

Before Maia could say anything else, all of a sudden, Maia and Simon have both started to bump into each other and trip over something which cause then to fall, and Clary stop moving and can't stand being in the dark for as long as she can remember.

"Okay I had enough, can somebody please turn on the light?" Said Clary and the light are turn on." Thank you."

"SURPRISE!" Shouted some people in excitement.

Clary then jump in shock and saw Alec, Izzy, Jace, their boxing team, and the rest of the Glee Club were all jumping out of their hiding places, they are all wearing party outfits. Then Clary look around that the club is all decorated, has a table with many presents, a big table with so many snacks and a big cake.

And then she saw a big banner that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGNUS" and it got her really confused on what was going on.

"Oh hey Clary." Said Jace as he smiles.

"Jace, what's going on, and where are Maia and Simon?" Said Clary as she look around.

"We're here." Said Simon as he groan.

Then Clary and the others have all turn to see Maia and Simon laying on the floor looking a bit hurt, then Izzy and Raphael have started to help them up.

"Simon, Maia, are you okay, we are so very sorry." Said Izzy as she help Simon up.

"What's going on here, and what are you guys doing here, I thought you guys have somethings to do." Said Simon as he got up.

"Well, we kinda lied about that, you see we were helping Alec and the others make Magnus's surprise birthday party." Said Briana as she smiles.

"Wait a minute, surprise birthday party?" Asked Clary in confusion.

"Yeah, you see I was planning Magnus's party for months and wanted to surprise." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Wait a minute Alec, if you were making Magnus's surprise birthday party, then why were you acting so rude to Magnus?" Asked Maia as she glared at Alec a bit.

"Well, you see it's a bit of a tradition of making a surprise birthday, you see we had to act mean and so horrible to the birthday so that they won't know about their party." Said Lydia as she explains.

"So wait, you were all planning a surprise birthday party for Magnus?" Asked Maia in confusion.

"And Alec, were you just pretending to be rude and horrible to Magnus to make sure he won't get suspicious?" Asked Simon as he look at Alec.

"Yeah." Said Alec as he look at Simon, Clary, and Maia.

"It was my idea because it has been tradition." Said Lydia as she smiles.

When Lydia have said that, it have got Clary, Maia, and Simon to get really worried that apparently they all don't know what they have done to Magnus, and when Alec and the others all saw the looks on their faces, and they all realize that Magnus is not here and something is wrong.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong guys, and where is Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look worried.

"Um, Alec there's something that you didn't know, and you may have done something horrible to him." Said Clary as she look worried.

Then Clary, Simon, and Maia have explain to Alec, his siblings, the boxing team, and the Glee Club about what Magnus told them about what his ex girlfriend Camille Belcourt have treated him on his fifteen birthday an made him almost never celebrate his birthday, and then they explained to Alec that after what he did to Magnus today, he now made it clear that he never wanted to celebrate his birthday anymore.

After when they finished explaining about Magnus horrible past of his fifteen birthday and his ex girlfriend, they were all very guilty and upset of how how they have treated Magnus, but Alec started to feel really guilty about what he have done.

"And apparently Alec, the way you treated Magnus today made him so heartbroken, and made him relieved what Camille did to him on his fifteen birthday." Said Simon as he explains.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Asked Alec in so much guilt.

"We have no idea." Said Jacob as he feels guilty.

"And now, since what you did to Magnus made him relived his horrible past of his fifteen birthday, he now made it clear that he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday anymore." Said Clary as she look worried.

"What, we didn't mean to hurt Magnus, this surprise party was supposed to be the best one ever." Said Lydia in shock.

"Well Lydia, your best surprise birthday party have made Magnus relived his horrible memory of his ex girlfriend!" Said Maia in anger." And now thanks to you, Magnus never wants to celebrate his birthday anymore!"

"Oh and Alec, Magnus also wanted us to give you this." Said Clary as she goes to Alec.

Then Clary gave Alec back the ring that he gave Magnus on their first anniversary, and when Alec held the ring in his hands, he was really shock why he had it and not Magnus, and then Clary started to explain.

"You see Alec, after what you have said to Magnus, he was so heartbroken that he ask us to give you back the ring you gave him, and wanted to tell you that he's breaking up with you." Said Clary as she explains.

After Clary have said that to Alec, it got him so shock that the love of his life wanted to break up with him, and he started to feel so guilty, all he wanted was to surprise his beautiful boyfriend with a surprise party, but instead he made him relive his horrible memory.

"Oh god. . . I mess up so bad!" Said Alec as he shakes in guilt.

"You sure did you big asshole!" Said Maia in anger.

"Maia!" Said Clary and Simon in unison. 

"What, he is one!" Said Maia in anger.

"Oh god, I gotta fix this!" Said Alec in shock.

Then Alec started to got up and started to ran out of the club to get to Magnus's loft, leaving the others in the club looking really worried about Magnus, and then Izzy started to speak.

"Should we all follow Alec?" Asked Izzy looking worried.

"No Izzy, this is Alec's mess, I think it's best that we should all let him fix this between him and Magnus." Said Simon as he look at his girlfriend and she nodded.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Asked Raj as he look confused.

That got everyone to think that they should all wait till Alec comes back with Magnus, and he hope that he will make things right with Magnus. Meanwhile Alec was driving to Magnus loft looking worried and hope that he will fix things between him and Magnus. Then as he have arrived at the building, he got out of his car, then he ran up the steps and towards Magnus' apartment, and knocked on the door. 

"Magnus, open the door, Magnus, I need to talk to you!" Said Alec as he knocked on the door." Magnus!?"

But apparently for a few seconds, Alec started to get really worried, Magnus was boy answering the door, which made Alec even more scared than he already was, then he found a extra key under Magnus's welcome mat and he open the door. Alec ran inside looking around to find Magnus. Alec ran from the main room to the office, the kitchen, the living room, and even the bedroom, but no sign of Magnus. 

"Magnus!" Yelled Alec as he look around for his boyfriend. "Magnus, where are you, are you here?"

"Magnus!" Yelled Alec as he look around for his boyfriend. "Magnus, where are you, are you here?"

But then as Alec went into Magnus's living room again, he heard a crunch sound underneath his loafer. He looked down and saw the picture that Magnus throw against the window. Alec leaned down and picked it up, and he was so heartbroken that Magnus have throw it and he couldn't blame him after what he did to him to him. 

Then Alec saw a note that is place on the table, then as he went to the table, he grab the note and saw that Magnus have must've written it a few hours ago, and he have started read the note.

_ Dear whom to ever it may concern, _

_ If you are finding this note and reading this note, now first and foremost that I am no longer living here anymore. If you are looking for me in particular, I am sorry to inform you that you will not find me here anymore. I won't be coming back to this loft, this neighborhood, Brooklyn or New York because someone who I have love with all my heart, broke my heart and I felt like I don't deserve to be alive and that I should join my mother with the angels by drowning myself in the river. For those that I might know, thank you so much for being there for me and taking care of me and being my best friends. Goodbye my friends and family. _

_ Yours dearest, _

_ Magnus Bane _

After when Alec have read the note, he started to shake in fear, because he knows what the note means, Magnus was about to commit a suicide, that he drop the note and the broken picture frame, and ran out of the loft, hoping that he will get to Magnus before he will lull himself.

Meanwhile at a woods that is one hour away from the city, Magnus was now wearing a white long-sleeve button up shirt on, white slack pants on, and is wearing some white shoes on. He also has his hair down and has light silver eyeshadow on.

He is walking down the forest as a tear come down from his eye, as he kept on walking, he spit the river and stand on the bay of the river. Magnus was staring at how still and steady the river is, and Magnus remember how he and his mother always have a boat ride together.

Magnus smile a bit of the happy memory of him and his mother, but then he started to remember why he was here in the first place, he started to frown about how his friends didn't even want to come to his birthday party and how his boyfriend Alec have treated him so awful like what his ex girlfriend Camille did to him.

"I always thought that I might have the greatest birthday ever with the people that care, but I guess I was mistaken." Said Magnus as he feel awful.

Then as Magnus kept on walking through the woods, he started to remember the the awful words that Alec have said to him, when Magnus was seeing him after boxing practice during the afternoon.

Flashback 

_ "Oh I see, I was kinda hoping that you might want to you know. . ." Said Magnus as he was to talk. _

_ "Ugh Magnus, what is your problem, I'm really busy right now!" Said Alec in anger. _

_ "What, but Alec I didn't. . ." Said Magnus as he started to feel hurt. _

_ "God Magnus, seriously you are so annoying sometimes, you don't understand the pressure I'm in now!" Said Alec in anger. _

_ "What, but Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he feel tears coming out. _

_ "Seriously Magnus, why can't you just leave me be, I'm really starting to regret that I'm dating you!" Said Alec in anger. _

_ Then when Alec have said that Magnus, it got Magnus to get really shock and upset at what he have said, he couldn't believe that Alec have said that to him, and on the day of his birthday. _

_ "What, you don't mean that?" Asked Magnus as he felt heartbroken. _

_ "Of course I do Magnus, I have no idea why I ever dated you!" Said Alec in anger." You know, sometimes I wish I dated Lydia instead of you!" _

_ "What. . ." Asked Magnus in sadness." But Alec, I thought that you said. . ."  _

_ "Well guess what Magnus, what you thought wrong okay, and right now I'm busy with Lydia now!" Said Alec in anger. _

_ "But Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he began to feel tears coming from his eyes. _

_ "God you're so annoying Magnus, why can't you just leave me,, I don't know why we are dating now!" Said Alec in anger." Just leave me alone okay?!" _

End of flashback 

"I can't believe that Alexander would say that to me, and on the day of my birthday." Said Magnus as he feel so upset and sad." And I can't believe that nobody wanted to come to my birthday party."

Then Magnus started to look at his reflection at the river, then he started to place his hand right where his heart is, and he started to feel so heartbroken.

"I can't believe that I was a fool to ever think that I might have a great birthday with my boyfriend and friends, but I guess I was wrong about that." Said Magnus as he look so upset." And now I'm having the worst birthday ever, and now I'm starting to realize that maybe I don't deserve to have a happy life, it's like my life is like a lifeboat."

Then as soon as Magnus have said that, all of a sudden, music have began to play, and then Magnus have started to sing as he started to look at the sunset at the evening sky.

_ Magnus Bane: I float in a boat _

_ In a raging black ocean _

_ Low in the water _

_ And nowhere to go _

_ The tiniest lifeboat _

_ With people I know _

_ Cold _

_ Clammy _

_ And crowded _

_ The people smell desperate _

_ We'll sink any minute _

_ So someone must go _

_ The tiniest lifeboat _

_ With the people I know _

_ Everyone's pushing _

_ Everyone's fighting _

_ Storms are approaching _

_ There's nowhere to hide _

_ If I say the wrong thing _

_ Or I wear the wrong outfit _

_ They'll throw me  _

_ Right over the side _

_ I'm hugging my knees _

_ And the captain is pointing _

_ I thought I was captain _

_ Still _

_ The weakest must go _

_ The tiniest lifeboat _

_ Full of people I know _

_ The tiniest lifeboat _

_ Full of people I know _

Then after Magnus have finished singing his song, new tears have started to come out of his eyes, then as he stares at the river, he took a deep breath, then Magnus took off his shoes and started to go to into the water. As Magnus's feet have touch the river, he flinch a bit at the touch of the water, but he didn't care for a bit as he kept on going in.

Then as Magnus was walking into the water, he look up at the sunset at the evening sky and then his tears kept on coming out of his eyes, and he cried for a bit. Then as Magnus lay down and float a bit at the river, took out the same dagger that his abusive stepfather stab his mother with and then place it to where his rib cage is while he was still in the river. Meanwhile Alec was walking through the woods looking for Magnus.

"MAGNUS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shouted Alec as he look around." MAGNUS PLEASE, ANSWER ME, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Alec have started to feel really guilty about all of this, he just wanted to surprise his beautiful boyfriend a great birthday, but he never expected that the surprise he made for his birthday will remind him of his horrible memory of what his ex girlfriend Camille did to him years ago during his birthday.

All he wanted is to surprise his beautiful boyfriend to have a special birthday, and it was a complete failure after how he have treated him today, but now he has to find his boyfriend and hope that he's okay, and as he kept on walking, he start to get really worried about Magnus.

'Where is Magnus, oh god, I really hope that he's okay.' Thought Alec as he look so worried.' I can't believe that this has happened, this is all my fault, what was I thinking?!'

Alec kept on thinking that it was all his fault, if he hadn't acted like a jerk to Magnus just to make sure that he wouldn't get suspected about his surprise birthday party and made everyone else ignore Magnus's birthday invitation, he wouldn't let Magnus remember about the horrible memory of his ex girlfriend Camille do the same thing during his fifteen birthday and he would never made Magnus feel so unloved on his birthday.

"MAGNUS, PLEASE ANSWER ME, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shouted Alec getting really worried.

As Alec kept on walking through the woods, he look at another direction and saw the river, when he saw the river, he saw Magnus lying at the bay of the river and he look like he have passed out and he wasn't moving at all, which got Alec to get really worried that Magnus isn't moving at all.

"Oh no." Said Alec as he runs to the river." MAGNUS!"

As Alec got into the river and went into his knees which got him a bit deeper to the river, and hen he pick up Magnus in his arms out of the water, Magnus was all wet, his hair was down due to the fact he was floating in the water, his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving or breathing at all.

"Magnus. . . Magnus. . . Wake up. . . Magnus?!" Said Alec as he shake Magnus." Magnus please. . . Can you hear me?!"

But apparently Magnus was not waking up, which got Alec to wonder why he isn't waking up, then Alec saw a bit of red color at the water and got worried at the sight of it, and he look to where the red color was coming from, and he saw a dagger stab through Magnus's rib cage, and blood was coming out, and it got Alec to get really worried and shock.

"Oh no. . . No no no no no. . . MAGNUS WAKE UP PLEASE!" Shouted Alec as he shake Magnus." MAGNUS PLEASE WAKE UP. . . COME ON BABY PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Then Alec started to carry Magnus out of the water, and lay him on dry land, then Alec started to do CPR on Magnus hoping that Magnus isn't dead, then after a few seconds later, Alec started to see Magnus hand moving a bit, which have got his attention.

Then Alec started to pull Magnus close to him to hear his heart beat, it was soft and slow, Alec was relieved that Magnus is still alive, but Alec started to realize that Magnus needs some treatment, so he ripped a bit of his jacket, then he started to take out the dagger out of Magnus, which cause him to wince a bit, and then Alec started to wrap Magnus's wound.

Then Alec started to carry Magnus bridal style and started to go to his car to drive them to the Lightwood lake cottage mansion that only five minutes away since it's only an hour away from the city and Magnus needed medical treatment right away.

Meanwhile at the club where Magnus's birthday is being held, everyone were all waiting for Alec and Magnus to come so they could get the party started. Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Maia are sitting at one of the tables, Jace is with Jacob, Fangs, Kevin, Raphael, Bat, Peter, and Ben at the snack tables.

And Allison is with Underhill, Raj, Aline, Helen, Lydia, Esmeralda, Stella, Briana, Cheryl, Toni, and Gabriella somewhere at the dance floor looking a bit worried, it has been like two hours since Alec left to go and apologize to Magnus and bring him to his surprise birthday party, but Magnus and Alec haven't came back at all and everyone have started to get super worried.

"Okay, what's taking them so long, I'm getting really hungry!" Said Raj as his stomach growl.

"Who cares if you're hungry Raj, I'm worried about Alec and Magnus, what's taking them so long?" Said Jace as he looks worried about his brother and his lover.

"I don't know, how long is it for Alec to apologize to Magnus, right now I'm getting worried about them." Said Izzy as she look worried." It's been like two hours and they haven't came back."

"Yeah, we haven't receive a single call from them, not even a text message." Said Simon as he look at his phone.

"Seriously, something must be wrong!" Said Jacob as he look worried.

"Jacob is right, we need to do something!" Said Stella as she look worried.

"Maybe we better go check on them, and by we, I mean one of us." Said Raj as he look at the others.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Raj is right, maybe one of us better go check on them." Said Izzy as she look at everyone." who's going to check on them?"

Then before anyone could be able to volunteer to check on Magnus and Alec, all of a sudden, Clary's phone began to ring which got everyone's attention, and then Clary look at her phone to see it was Alec calling him, and then Clary answer her phone.

** Clary: Hello, Alec is that you? **

** Alec: Hey Clary, yeah it's me. **

** Clary: Where are you and Magnus, we are all getting really worried about you two. **

** Alec: Well, here's the thing, I found Magnus, but something terrible happened. **

** Clary: Wait what, what happen to Magnus, Alec? **

When Clary have said that, it have got everyone to get really worried as well, and really hope that Alec and Magnus are both okay.

** Alec: When I was looking for Magnus, I found him at the river and he tried to drown himself and he have stab himself with a dagger. **

** Clary: WHAT, MAGNUS TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF?! **

When Clary have said that, it have got everyone to get really worried and shock as well when they have heard from Clary that Magnus have tried to drown himself at the river while he have stab himself.

** Alec: Yeah, but I found him just in time, but he's still really weak, oh god, it's all my fault, I made Magnus feel all alone and so upset all because of my stupid surprise birthday idea! **

** Clary: Alec calm down, it's not your fault, you didn't know that this will happen. **

** Alec: But it is my fault Clary, if I have never made this stupid idea and treated Magnus that awful, and made everyone ignore his birthday invitation, none of this will have ever happen! **

** Clary: Well, where are you anyway? **

** Alec: I'm going to take Magnus to my family's cottage mansion at the lakeside, since it's really close to where we were, and Magnus really needed medical attention. **

** Clary: Okay, so what do you want us to do? **

** Alec: How about just cancel the party, right now I need to take care of Magnus now. **

** Clary: Okay, I'll tell the others. **

** Alec: Okay, and I'll take of Magnus, I'll see you tomorrow. **

** Clary: Okay, see you tomorrow Alec, take care of Magnus. **

Then after Alec have hang up his phone, Clary have hang up her phone also, and then as she put it away, the others look at Clary with worry looks on their faces and are hoping that Alec and Magnus are okay.

"Well, how's Magnus doing, is he okay?" Asked Maia as she look really worried.

"Alec said that he's okay, but Magnus try to commit suicide." Said Clary as she look so worried.

"What?!" Said Simon in shock which got the others to get shock as well.

"What happen?" Asked Maia in shock.

"Apparently Magnus was in the woods, and he tried to drown him himself while he stab himself." Said Clary as she explains." Alec said that he's taking Magnus to his family cottage mansion to heal him."

When Clary explain what happen, everyone have all started to get really worried and hope that Magnus is okay, but apparently Maia was so angry about what happen to Magnus and how Alec was the one who cause this, she started to throw the punch bowl at the floor, which have got everyone to jump a bit and look at Maia.

"What is wrong with that Alec Lightwood, is he stupid, is he stupid?!" Shouted Maia in anger." I can't believe what Alec have done to him, he had to act like a jerk to Magnus during his birthday, and yet he is a big jerk!"

"Maia, calm down." Said Clary as she tried calm Maia down.

"How can I calm down while Magnus is injured, it's all Alec Lightwood's fault, and when I get my hands on him, I'm going to strangle him till he's blue in the face!" Shouted Maia in anger.

"Hey, it's not our brothers fault!" Said Jace as he glared at Maia a bit.

"It is all Alec's fault, if he never told us to ignore Magnus's invitation to his own birthday party he made, none of this would've happen!" Said Fangs as he glared at Jace.

"Hey, it's not Alec's fault!" Said Lydia as she glared at Fangs.

"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!" Said Kevin as he glared at Lydia.

And then everyone have all started to argue about the situation, Clary tried everything she could to calm everyone down from their argument, but it was only getting really worse, than Simon had enough that he have started to bang his fist at the table, which have got everyone's attention.

"Okay enough, listen it's not everyone's fault okay, we all didn't know that this will happen." Said Simon as he speaks.

"But Simon. . ." Said Maia as she looks at Simon.

"Maia calm down, it's nobody's fault or Alec's, the things is that we all don't know that this will happen, because we didn't know about Magnus's past with his ex girlfriend Camille and on the day of his fifteen birthday." Said Simon as he look at the others.

"Simon is right, there are some part of Magnus's past that he doesn't like to talk about, you all remember how hard it was for him to talk about his stepfather, right?" Asked Clary as she look at the others.

"How could we forget, I still remember how scared Magnus is about thinking about his stepfather." Said Cheryl as she look worried.

"Yeah, Magnus has a hard time trying to breath when he was trying to talk about his stepfather." Said Ben as he look worried as well.

"Now you all know that it's nobody's fault, what's really important that we should all pray is that Magnus is going to be okay." Said Clary as she look at the others.

"Clary is right, Alec is going to take care of Magnus, and we can all hope that everything will be okay." Said Simon as he look at the others.

That got everyone to agree with that, and then some of them started to apologize to each other about the arguments they have started, and then Cheryl started to speak about what they are going to do about the party.

"I really hope that Magnus is okay, but I got a big question, what are we going to do with this party?" Asked Cheryl as she look al her friends.

"Well, Alec said that maybe we should cancel it, I mean he said that Magnus is really wounded and who knows how long he will wake up." Said Clary as she looks at the others.

"Okay, well we should pull down the decorations, and get the. . ." Said Fangs as he turn to the snack table." Hey, what happen to Magnus's cake?"

Everyone look around and saw that Raj was eating a big piece of Magnus's birthday cake, as Raj took another bite of the cake, he turn to see everyone glaring at him and realize why they are glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got really hungry." Said Raj as he look at the others.

Jace shook his head at him, and everyone have all started to put down the decorations, and all Clary, Simon, and Maia could ever think of us that they all hope that Magnus is okay and Alec will make it up to him.

Meanwhile at the Lightwood family cottage mansion near at the lakeside of New York, Alec have arrived at the mansion and he carried Magnus inside the master bedroom, and he started to heal Magnus wound.

Alec also changed Magnus's old wet clothes into a white zipper up hoodie, and sweat pants on as well. Then after two hours later, Magnus started to woke up, and as he open his eyes, Magnus look around to see that he's in a bedroom, and he look that the wound where he stab himself is healed up and bandage.

"Where am I?" Asked Magnus as he look around.

Then as Magnus got out of the bed, he started to wince a bit from the injury he had from his rib cage, then he started to go downstairs to see where he was, and he started to realize that he is in the Lightwood family cottage mansion, and he saw Alec sitting at the couch, looking like he was worried about something.

Magnus wanted to go over there and comfort Alec, but then he remembered the awful and hurtful words that Alec have said to him, and he frown at the sight of him, then he was about to leave the place, till he bump into a table right where his wound is, and he wince in pain which got Alec's attention.

"Magnus!" Said Alec as he got up and goes to him." Oh god you're okay!"

"Oh wow, the Alec Lightwood suddenly care about me!" Said Magnus as he glared at Alec.

"What are you doing out of bed, you're supposed to be resting." Said Alec as he touch Magnus's cheek.

"Get away from me bastard!" Said Magnus as he slap Alec's hand away from him." I don't want you to touch me!"

"Magnus, please listen to me, I still care about you!" Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Oh really, like how you care about me this afternoon with all those awful and hateful words you said to me?!" Said Magnus as he glared at Alec." On my birthday?!

When Magnus said that to Alec, it got him to wince a bit, but he did deserve after what he said to Magnus, all Alec wanted to do is to surprise his boyfriend with a great birthday party, but he never meant to hurt Magnus like how his ex girlfriend Camille did to him.

"Magnus, look. . ." Said Alec as he goes to him." Please let me explain!"

"No, I don't want to hear anything from Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Said Magnus as in anger." Get away from me!"

"Please Magnus, just heard me out!" Said Alec as he got closer.

"I mean it Alexander, don't you come any closer to me!" Said Magnus as he tried to get away from Alec.

"Magnus, please let me talk!" Said Alec as he tried to explain." If you will just let me explain. . ."

"Explain what, that you made a big mistake of dating me?!" Said Magnus in anger." That you said to me that I'm so annoying and that you would rather spend all your time with Lydia than me?!"

"Magnus I didn't mean that, I was just trying to. . ." Said Alec as he tried to speak.

"Trying to what, get me out of your life?!" Said Magnus in anger.

"Magnus, listen to me. . ." Said Alec as he grab Magnus by the arms.

"Get off of me you asshole!" Said Magnus as he tried to get out of Alec's grip.

"Magnus, please let me explain!" Said Alec as he doesn't want to let go of Magnus.

"No, get away from me!" Said Magnus as he struggles to get out of Alec's grip." I mean it Alexander, get off of me!"

Alec did everything he could to not let go of Magnus, but apparently Magnus doesn't want to get near to Alec, that he lift his fist and have punch Alec right in the face, which cause Alec to let go of Magnus and he hit his head at the wall and fall to the ground.

"I trusted you with all my heart Alexander, and you just broke my heart, I just can't believe that I ever have feelings for you!" Shouted Magnus in anger." You just go around and play with my heart, but you know, you're nothing but a big asshole time!"

Alec now has a black eye and his forehead was bleeding, but to Alec's point of view, he deserves it after what he did to Magnus, Magnus took some deep breaths, then Alec started to get up wipe a bit of the blood from his forehead, then he started to grab Magnus's hands and Magnus look at Alec with some anger in his eyes.

"Magnus, please just listen to me please." Said Alec as he still hold Magnus's hands.

"What ever it is, I don’t want to hear it." Said Magnus as he roll his eyes.

"Magnus, I am so so sorry about today, I didn’t mean to hurt you on the day of your birthday." Said Alec as he kept on holding Magnus's hands." Can you please look at me, I just want to talk to you."

“About what Alexander?" Said Magnus as he glared at Alec." About how I trusted you, about how I love you, about how I felt about all those hurtful things you said to me?!"

"I know how it feels, like someone breaks your heart into a million pieces." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." I felt the same way when Clary told me that you wanted to break up with me.”

“Good, that was the idea.” Said Magnus as he look at Magnus.

“Look Magnus, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Said Alec as he explains.

“But you did hurt me Alec!” Said Magnus as tears came out of his eyes.

“But I didn’t mean to Magnus, I would never do anything to hurt you.” Said Alec as he look guilty.” I love you so much, and I will never do anything to hurt you.”

“Come in Alec, you said that I was so annoying and that you made a mistake dating me.” Said Magnus as tears come out of his eyes.

“Magnus, I didn’t mean it like, I was only acting like that so I could surprise you at your birthday party.” Said Alec as he explains.” But then I realize what I have done was a terrible mistake.”

“Why would you say that?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec with tears.

“When Clary, Simon, and Maia told me and the others about your ex girlfriend did to you on your fifteen birthday, I have never felt this guilty of how I have treated you and it was because of my stupid idea of making this surprise party for you." Said Alec as he look at Magnus with guilt.

“Well, what you did hurt me.” Said Magnus as he cried.

“Magnus I'm so sorry that I made you feel like that, and I promise that I will never do that to you again." Said Alec as he stroke Magnus's cheek." Please forgive me Magnus, please take me back baby."

Magnus look at Alec with tears coming out of his eyes, and then he shook his head and turn away from him, and Alec understand him, how could Magnus for give him after what he did to him. Then Alec goes to Magnus and grabs his hands gently, which cause Magnus to look at Alec.

"Then let me show you how much I l love you Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." Let me show you and if not then I understand."

Magnus sob a bit as his tears come out of his eyes, but he shook his head yes to Alec's request. Then Alec started to go closet to Magnus, and then he started to carry Magnus bridal style.

"What are you. . . What are you doing Alec?" Asked Magnus at he wrap his arms around Alec's neck.

"Well, I want to show you how much you care to me Magnus." Said Alec as he carries Magnus to the living room.

Magnus nodded his head, then as Alec have arrived to the living, he started to lay Magnus gently at the couch, and then Alec started to rub Magnus's cheek gently.

"Stay here Magnus, I'll put on some TV." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

Then Magnus nodded his head and then Alec started to put on one of Magnus' favorite movies, and it got Magnus to smile and relaxed into the bed. Alec smiled at his beautiful boyfriend that he's comfortable around him, then Alec kissed his hair and left the bedroom. 

Alec first headed over to the bathroom to cure the wound from his forehead and the black eye that Magnus gave him, which Alec felt like he deserve it after what he did, and that after he cured himself, he started to go to the kitchen and got two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Then he started to go to the living and saw Magnus feeling a bit better as he started to wipe his tears away and fix his makeup. It got Alec to smile at how Magnus looks beautiful even with makeup on.

“Did I ever told you that you look beautiful even without makeup on?” Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

“You did, like the last time.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, it’s true.” Said Alec as he smiles.

Then as Alec puts down the two glasses and bottle of red wine at a table, then he started to go to get something else, then he came back with a big bed sheet and lay it on the floor next to the fireplace, which got Magnus to get really surprise.

“Okay Alexander, as much as I love whatever this is, what are you planning?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Well, I thought that you and I might want to spend the night here.” Said Alec as he smiles.” To make up for today.”

That got Magnus to get really shock and surprise with Alec, but he smile and started to sit down at the bed sheet with Alec, then Alec started to pour some red wine for him and Magnus, then they both sit at the fireplace.

“This is kinda nice.” Said Magnus as he sips his wine.

“It is.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then as Magnus sits with Alec, he started to feel really comfortable with Alec around him, but he wasn’t sure if he should forgive Alec, then as Alec look at Magnus, he saw that Magnus was still feeling sad after what happen today, then he started to think of something that he have never done with their relationship before.

“You know, I have idea on what we could do Magnus.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.” Even though you broke up with me, I always thought that we could take the next step.”

When Alec have said that, it have got Magnus to get really shock at what Alec have said, that he have started to blush a bit, and look at Alec.

“You mean the sex step?” Asked Magnus in shock.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

“Oh no. . . It’s just that. . . You never wanted to go fast on our relationship.” Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Well, I wanted to now.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Magnus started to put his glass of wine at the other side of the floor, feeling a bit nervous, then Alec saw Magnus’s face and then he puts his glass of wine on the other side of the floor, then he went close to Magnus, which got him to get shock a bit and Alec started to speak.

“Here’s the deal Magnus, we are going to take this as fast you want, cause you are in in charge.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

When Alec have said it, it got Magnus to get really shock and nervous at first, but he started to raise his hands to Alec and unbuttoned his shirt, after his shirt is off, Alec had an incredible, mouth-watering body and Magnus wanted to worship every inch of his arms, his abs, his chest, and his neck.

"Wow Alexander, you really work out a lot." Said Magnus and Alec smirk at him.

Then they both started to kiss each other, as they wrap their arms around each other, and then Alec started to turn Magnus to his back and touch his chest, then Alec started unzip the hoodie that Magnus was wearing, he saw Magnus's abs and chest while his hands are feeling his smooth skin, and Magnus moan at how Alec is touching him.

As Magnus’s shirt is off, Alec turn him to face him, then they both began to kiss again as their chests touched, the skin-to-skin contact was so unbearable, then as Alec pull away, he bury his face to Magnus's neck, smell him a bit and he likes how Magnus smell.

"Mmm. . . You smell so nice Magnus." Said Alec as he started to kiss Magnus's neck.

It cause Magnus to moan in pleasure at how Alec is kissing his neck that he press him closer to him, and then Alec started to kiss Magnus again. Then as Magnus and Alec continued to kiss each other, Alec started to lay Magnus gently on the quilt on the floor as he was on top of him and Magnus below him. 

Then as Alec pull away from his boyfriend, Magnus started to look at Alec and admire his blue eyes, as he trace his finger through his lips, which made Alec capture one of his fingers and biting them gently and Magnus moan a bit.

Then Alec gently laid his hand on Magnus's chest, as he slowly trace a line down to the slope of his abs and ending at the waistband of his pants. Then Alec started to lean forward and began planting feathery kisses on Magnus's chest, which cause Magnus to moan a bit more, then Alec kiss all the way down to his navel, and Magnus moan in pleasure.

Then Alec started working his way back up to Magnus's nipples, then he capture them with his mouth, then as he kissed Magnus's nipples, he started sucking on them gently, which got Magnus’s eyes to close shut, as he hands were grabbing on the blanket and he kept on moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Alexander." Said Magnus as he give himself over to the pleasurable sensation of Alec's wet mouth on his nipples.

Then as Alec finished making love to Magnus's sensitive nipples with his mouth, he started to kiss Magnus again, and then Magnus started to turn till he on top of Alec, and they both continued to kiss each other.

Then Magnus started to kiss Alec's neck which cause Alec to moan and he moan loudly when he kissed the left side of his neck, and Magnus was really pleased to use it to his advantage. 

"Oh god Alexander, you’re so sexy Alexander." Whisper Magnus as he continued to kiss Alec's neck.

Then Magnus started to travel down his body, as he kisses around Alec's chest, and he started to lose himself in Alec's chest hair, it was so damn masculine and so damn sexy, which made him love Alec even more.

Then as Magnus continues to kiss at Alec's chest, his mouth capture one of Alec's nipples between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, sucking on it slowly, and Magnus watch with awe at how Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure.

Alec have started to moan at how Magnus was kissing his chest and how he is kissing his nipples, and wanted to keeping feeling the pleasure. Then Magnus started to kiss all over Alec's chest as he was so pleasure by his chest hair, then he kissed down to Alec's amazing abs and then he started to kiss at his navel as his hands were at Alec's chest and massage it a bit, which cause Alec to moan in pleasure.

'Oh god, how can I ever hurt someone as great as Magnus?' Thought Alec as he has his eyes still closed.' I never should’ve said those hurtful things to him.'

Then as Magnus kept on kissing Alec's navel, he started to trail some kisses at Alec's abs, Magnus started to kiss back up to his chest and neck, which cause Alec to moan even more at how Magnus is kissing him and he continue to kiss him more.

Then Alec grab Magnus’s face and kiss him again, and turn them and make him on top of Magnus now, Alec took Magnus's hips and then he started to take off Magnus pants and boxers along with his, until they are both naked on the bed, and then Alec look at Magnus and smile at him.

“Oh god Alexander. . .” Said Magnus as he moan.

"What do you want me to do Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus." Do you want to. . ."

"I want to feel you Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan a bit.

"Okay Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Alec's hands started to explore Magnus's naked body, which had take Magnus completely by surprise and he moan.

"I want to feel every inch of this wonderful body." Whisper Alec at Magnus ears.

It cause Magnus to blush about his body and then Alec started to reach out to grab a condom and some lube from the nightstand next to the bed, and then Alec started to look at Magnus as Magnus moan a bit as he look at Alec.

"If at any moment you want me to stop. . ." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I know Alec." Said Magnus as he kiss Alec.

Alec reacted to Magnus's touch and moan, losing his self-restraint and kissing Magnus everywhere like his neck, his chest, his arms, and his abs, and Magnus moan by Alec's touch.

"Alec. . ." Said Magnus as he moan and draw his fingers through Alec's hair and tugging a little." Please."

Alec smile at his beautiful boyfriend, then he started to slowly start playing with the length of Magnus’s member, while he is licking and sucking it up and down, then he found himself almost gasping for air, as if he couldn't have enough of him.

Magnus‘s breathing become increasingly shallow, and the sounds coming from his mouth were like a melody that Alec have love to hear.

"Alec, please, I want to feel you!" Said Magnus as he moans.

Alec would have happily stayed there just sucking him until he had dried him out, but apparently if they kept doing what they were doing neither of them would last for long, and he wanted this to last for as long as they physically could.

Then Alec grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them to warm the cold substance before pressing the tip of one of his fingers into Magnus's tight entrance.

"Oh, shit!" Said Magnus as he cursed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alec as he was alarm. 

The last thing that Alec wanted to do was hurt Magnus, and then Magnus look at Alec and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that. . . It felt so good, I wasn't expecting it. . . Please keep going." Said Magnus as he moan.

Alec smiled at Magnus and he started to continue what he was doing, opening Magnus slowly and delicately, using his fingers to soften the rims of his entrance and make the experience as painless as possible.

When Magnus started to babble nonsense and thrusting his hips against Alec's fingers, Alec put on the condom, coated his length with enough lube and positioned the head of his cock at the agent's entrance. 

"Are you ready Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

Then Magnus nodded his head as he look straight into Alec's eyes, that look of absolute trust mixed with lust and care was all Alec needed to push himself inside his boyfriend and make them both cry out in sheer pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Magnus asked. He had stayed very still to let Alec get used to the foreign feeling.

"More than okay, please move Alec!" Said Magnus as he moan. 

Alec obey Magnus and then he start to thrust in and out of Magnus for who knows how long, and using his free hand to stroke the Magnus aching member up and down, while leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Alec was so far gone, he was grasping the duvet to have something to hold onto.

"Alec. . ." Said Magnus and Alec changed the pressure of his hand and stroked him just a bit harder.

"What, you don't like it Magnus?" Asked Alec as he teased a bit." Do you want me to stop?" 

"No!" Said Magnus as he hook his legs around Alec's waist and using his hands to pull him closer and pick up the pace.

It wasn't a surprise for Magnus to discover that their bodies matched perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. They worked and moved in perfect synchrony, taking and giving, driving each other closer to the edge. Alec dug his nails in Magnus's back and captured his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"Dear God, Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan by Alec's touch. 

The air in the room grew thicker and harder to breathe, and soon the sounds coming from both of them turned more hectic, erratic, their bodies desperate for some kind of release.

"Alec, I. . ." Said Magnus as he tried to breath.

Alec stroke Magnus's cock, which cause him to ride to the edge. Magnus was losing it, barely breathing and repeating Alec's name as if his life depended on it. 

"Come for me, Magnus." Whisper Alec to Magnus's ear. 

Magnus obeyed his handsome boyfriends demand, then he arch his back in absolute pleasure and coming hard against Alec's hand, leaving white stripes of cum all over his chest and the recently-washed-but-now-completely-messed-up duvet.

"Fuck!" Shouted Magnus as he moan loudly. 

He was thrusting for like three times, but it was already too much for him, and Magnus's was really happy that he is with Alec. Then after for like some hours of wonderful sex, Alec started to lay down on his back at the bed sheet, then he pulled Magnus into his arms onto his chest, and he cover them with the large blanket to their waists. 

Then as Magnus started to cuddle up against Alec's chest and smile at his handsome boyfriend, and Alec rub Magnus’s shoulder and smile at him that they have a wonderful sex with each other.

"Wow, that was really amazing." Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"It was great." Said Magnus as he smiles." This was a great birthday after all."

When Magnus have said that, it cause Alec to frown at the mention of it, and then he started to kiss Magnus cheek, which have cause his beautiful boyfriend to smile at the soft touch of his lips.

"I'm so sorry about that Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.” I just wanted you to have a great birthday.”

"It's okay Alexander, I forgive you for that." Said Magnus as he look at Alec with a smile.

"So does that mean that you'll get me back together with me Magnus?" Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Yes, I‘m getting back with you Alexander." Said Magnus as he kissed Alec's chest.

Alec smiled at his beautiful boyfriend, then he pull Magnus closer to him, then press kisses all over Magnus's neck, which got him to smile. Then Magnus started to feel so tired that he started to snuggle close to Alec's chest and pull him in a hug, and Alec hugged him back just as tightly. 

"Oh and Alec, I'm so sorry that I punch you in the face and made you bump at the wall." Said Magnus as he feel guilty.

"Don't worry Magnus, I kinda deserve it after what I did to you, and you punch really hard, Enoch I really like it." Said Alec as he rubs Magnus cheek." And I got you something that you might want back."

Then Alec have grab Magnus's hand gently, and then he started to put the same ring that Magnus have to Clary back onto his finger again, and then Magnus look at his hand as he saw the ring again and smile, and he started to snuggle close to his Alec.

"I love you so much Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I love you too Alexander." Said Magnus as he kiss him. 

And then started to Alec kiss Magnus right back. Then as Alec and Magnus kept on cuddling each other, they both started to fall asleep, and the moon from the balcony window began to shine at Magnus and Alec, knowing that their love is as strong as ever and nothing will ever break it.

Even thought that it wasn't the kind of birthday Magnus was hoping for, he was so happy that Alec was able to make it up for him and that they are so happy together.


	2. A Elegant Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after a year of Magnus’s epic birthday party surprise, and Alec makes the perfect party for Magnus with a great surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SEXUAL CONTENT

It has been a year since Magnus's epic surprise birthday party fail, Alec wanted to surprise his beautiful boyfriend with a birthday party, but apparently the way he acted to make sure Magnus doesn't know about his party, made him relive his horrible memory of his ex girlfriend Camille, who did the same thing to him.

It made Magnus so emotionally hurt that he had ask Clary, Simon, and Maia break up with Alec for him, and cause him to committed suicide by drowning himself and stab himself with the dagger that his abusive stepfather use to kill his mother.

Alec was lucky enough to find Magnus and heal him before he have died, Magnus was still upset with him and still doesn't want to celebrate his birthday anymore, but Alec was able to show him how much he cares about him and celebrate his birthday with only the two of them. Alec was able to get Magnus forgive him, even though he tells him everyday that he shouldn't have and are back together.

And ever since then, they are still together and happy with each other more than ever, everyone from the Glee Club and Alec's boxing team have even apologized to Magnus which Magnus still forgive them, and they makeup for Magnus by making a forgiveness party and Magnus appreciates them.

One night at Magnus's loft, inside his bedroom, Alec and Magnus were both on the bed having some sex with each other, there clothes were scatter all over the floor, except for their boxer shorts, they have the bed sheets over them except their bare chest, having a great time together.

Alec was laying on the bed on his back with one arm around Magnus’s waist and the other arm is behind his head, and Magnus was on top of Alec pressing some kisses on Alec's chest, then his mouth capture one of Alec's left nipple between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, and he is sucking on it slowly as his hand was massaging his right side of his chest.

Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure, he was really happy that he is with his beautiful boyfriend, and he was moaning in pleasure as Magnus was kissing on his sensitive nipples as he massage his right side chest.

Then Magnus started to kiss all over Alec's chest as he was so pleasure by his chest hair, then he kissed down to Alec's amazing abs and then he started to kiss at his navel as his hands were at Alec's chest and massage it a bit, which cause Alec to moan in pleasure so much more.

Then as Magnus kept on kissing Alec's navel, he started to trail some kisses at Alec's abs, Magnus started to kiss back up to his chest, which cause Alec to moan even more at how Magnus is kissing him and he continue to kiss him more.

Then after a few minutes later, Magnus have laid his head on Alec's chest hearing his heartbeat, while Alec was breathing after what Magnus did, and he ruffle his hair for a bit.

"Do you like that Alexander?" Asked Magnus as snuggles himself at Alec's chest.

"Oh god. . . You seem to know. . . How to really make me melt. . . Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he moan a bit.

"Well, I hope you're not offend, if you could at least put on a shirt whenever we go out, it's a little more distracting wanting to kiss your sexy chest every five minutes." Said Magnus as he chuckle a bit.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Said Alec as he smiles a bit.

“You know, tomorrow is my birthday.” Said Magnus and he saw a frown on Alec’s face.” Alexander, for the last time, I forgive you after what happen last year.”

“Yeah, but I said some awful things to you and made you relive your worst memory of what your ex girlfriend did to you.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

“But I forgive you, what’s important is that we are together.” Said Magnus as he smiles at his boyfriend.

It got Alec to smile at his beautiful boyfriend and snuggle closer to him and enjoy each other’s company. About two hours later, Magnus have feel asleep while he is lay on Alec’s chest, while Alec is wide awake looking at his beautiful boyfriend.

Alec is rubbing Magnus’s hair his hand was on his chest and stomach, Alec was really in love with beautiful boyfriend, and loved him with all his heart, then Magnus started to move a bit as he was sleeping peacefully, which got Alec to smile at him.

Then Alec started to pull Magnus closer to him, wanting him to be calmer and to listen to his soft adorable snores, which Alec found really cute, despite that Magnus says that he always hear him snore. Alec started to think that Magnus Bane is the most beautiful boy on earth.

Then Alec started to ran his fingers against Magnus's cheekbones that looked way too perfect to be real, even thought he is still asleep, Magnus started to smile when Alec touched him softly, and then he started to lean closer to Alec and wrapped his arms against Alec's waist closer to him. 

It caused Alec to blush so hard that his beautiful boyfriend is dragging him closer to his own body, he is so adorable like this that Alec felt like they could stay like this forever, holding onto him, as Magnus is sleeping soundly with those cute snores and adorable cheekbones.

Then Alec started to held Magnus closer to him, and he wanted to lean down and kiss him right then and there at Magnus's soft lips again. But before he could, his thoughts about Magnus were cut short when there was a soft knock at the lofts entrance door.

Alec started to held Magnus closer to his chest when the soft knocking came, and he wonder who was at the door right now, so Alec started to move out of the bed slowly, started to realize who it is, then Alec turn over to his boyfriend and laid him down on the bed. 

Magnus was reaching out for Alec as soon as his waist was pull out of his grasp, but since he was in his sleep, he grabbed one of Alec's pillow and used that instead of him. Magnus have clutch the pillow close to him and Alec smile at how cute the moment was.

But then the knock from door came again, then Alec started put on his pants, then he started to put on the sweater that Magnus was wearing before, then he started to go out of the loft and saw that it was Clary knocking on the door, then as he got out of the loft, he close the door softly and looks at Clary.

"Hey Clary, hows everything going?" Asked Alec as he look at Clary.

"Well, everything going well, in fact we. . ." Said Clary as she was about to continue till she looks at Alec." Wow, seems like you and Magnus were sure having a great time."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Alec as he look at Clary.

"Because I can see the hickey's all over your body." Said Clary as she points at Alec's body.

Then Alec started to look down and saw that he forgot to zip up the sweater and he blush like crazy when he found out what Clary was talking about.

"Oh my god!" Said Alec as he zips up his sweater and blush in embarrassment." Ha ha ha, sorry about that."

That also got Clary to chuckle a bit at how embarrassed Alec is, but she couldn't blame him, I mean he loves Magnus with all his heart, and he will do anything to protect him from Valentine.

"So, did you and the others got everything ready for tomorrow?" Asked Alec as he look at Clary.

“Yes we did, it took a lot of planning for the past two months, but everything’s ready for Magnus’s birthday.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“That’s good.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Also, the limo will be here at 10:00, and here’s your suit for you and Magnus to wear tomorrow.” Said Clary as she gives Alec a bag.” Also, Cheryl said that you own here big time for renting that limo.”

“Yeah, I knew that she’s going to say that.” Said Alec as he rolled his eyes.

“So the party is ready for tomorrow?” Asked Alec as he look at Clary.

“Yes, everything is ready.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“That’s great, I’ll see you and the others tomorrow at the party.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Clary to smile at Alec, then she started to left the building, then Alec l started to go back inside the loft, then as he puts down the bag that has the clothes, Alec started to go back inside the bedroom.

Alec saw Magnus still sleeping, then he took off his sweater and pants, but still has his boxers on, and then he started to go to the bed and lay next to Magnus, then pull the covers over to his waist, and started to held Magnus close to him, and started to sleep with Magnus next to him.

The next morning, Alec and Magnus were still sleeping, but then Alec starts to open his eyes, then he started to look at his Magnus who is still sleeping peacefully, and Alec smile at his boyfriend as his arms are still wrap around Magnus.

Then Alec move forward and lightly kissed Magnus's cheek, even thought Magnus is a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't be able to wake up to any stuff like one of Alec's kisses, but he feels Alec's kisses, that his cheek starts to turn bright pink and he smiled widely while he still asleep.

Alec smile at how Magnus smile when he kissed him on the cheek, and then he started to rub his cheek with his hand as he push some of Magnus's hair out of his face and started to embrace his beautiful boyfriend's face. Then as Alec's hand is stroking Magnus's face gently, Magnus's hand started to come out of the pillow and hold Alec's hand. 

Alec smile at how Magnus is holding Alec's hand with his and Alec kissed Magnus's hand. Then as Alec smile at his beautiful boyfriend, Magnus started to shift his head a bit 

Then as Alec started to free his arms from Magnus, then he sit up gently and look at his boyfriend one last time as he smile at him and kissed his cheek one last time, then Alec push the covers off him, and started to get out of the bed.

Then Alec went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and Magnus, not even caring that he was just in his boxers or that he doesn't care of he's wearing a shirt, and then Alec went into Magnus' kitchen and he open one of the cabinets to get some ingredients to make breakfast for him and Magnus. 

Alec have always love Magnus with all his heart and how he will always give him everything to make him happy, and he didn't care that Magnus will spoil him almost every single day of his life. Alec wanted to take care of Magnus ever since they started dating. 

Then Alec started to pull out some eggs and bacon, flour, and sugar to make him and Magnus a special breakfast for the two of them, Alec wanted to make Magnus his favorite breakfast because he knows how much he loves bacon and eggs. 

Then Alec started to grab a pan, a bowl, and some kitchen utensils to mix the ingredients. Then he started to put in the ingredients and mixing them for his beautiful boyfriend, as he slowly started to mix the ingredients together and put them on the skillet. It have always warm Alec's heart so much when he saw how Magnus reacted to his cooking and how he always appreciated.

You see before, Alec wasn't the best cook and doesn't know how his food taste like once he makes them. Sure Alex was no Gordon Ramsay or Martha Stewart, but he always tried his best to curve his boyfriend’s hunger and just make him smile.

Alec cooked and then he brought out two plates for the breakfast to be served on and making sure that the food doesn't get burned. But as he was still cooking, Alec didn't even hear Magnus coming into the kitchen, he have already woken up, and he stood in the hallway and he watch as his boyfriend stacking pancakes on a plate for him. 

Magnus started to smile at Alec's direction and he have loved how much attention he was given by Alec and how he is showing how much he loved him so much. Then Magnus started to walk over to Alec quietly so that Alec wouldn't turn over and ruin his surprise. Then Magnus wrap his arms around his waist and held Alec, it cause Alec to jump a bit, but he saw his hands and he knew that it was his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Good morning Magnus." Said Alec as he turn over to face Magnus. 

Then as Alec turn to Magnus, he started to embrace him and he started to ruffle his hair a bit. Alec have always thought that Magnus looked so beautiful with no makeup and no product in his hair, cause his face always make his heart melt whenever he see's his face.

"Good morning love." Said Magnus as he hug Alec. 

Then Alec started to move forward and kissed Magnus on the lips. Alec never forgot to kiss Magnus, he did it every single day and he loved him so much that he never wanted to him to forgot how much he loved him, and then Magnus kissed him back and he rubbed his bare back, then he started to let go of the kiss and Alec started to speak.

"I made you some breakfast." Said Alec as he smiles. "I know how much you love my pancakes and eggs I made for you."

"Yes I certainly do, I also know how much you love to cook for me." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." And apparently I know how much you love to kiss me every single day."

"I can't help myself Magnus, I mean your lips are so shiny, even without any lip gloss on." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." And to be honest, I kinda like with make up on."

That got Magnus to blush at the compliment Alec has given him and Alec started to led him from the kitchen to their dining room. Then as Alec sat him down on one of the dining room chairs, he started to pick up the food he made, and he placed the plate in front of Magnus. 

"Eat up sweetheart." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then as Magnus sits down at the table, Alec also started to sit down as well and they both started to eat, as Magnus was eating, he was really amazed at how amazing Alec have cook their breakfast.

"Wow Alexander, these pancakes are so delicious, at least you cook better than last time." Said Magnus as he sips on his orange juice.

"Hey, how many times I have to tell you that it was an accident, and nobody got hurt." Said Alec as he blush in embarrassment.

"No, but you almost burned my kitchen." Said Magnus as he rolled his eyes.

You see, the last time Alec was trying to cook for Magnus, he was really distracted by how Magnus is beautiful that the food started to be set on fire, and it almost set the whole kitchen on fire, if Magnus hadn't use his magic to stop the fire.

"Oh come on Magnus, it wasn't that bad, at least you put out the fire before we lost the apartment." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"Whatever, but all in all, these pancakes are so delicious." Said Magnus as he smiles.

That got Alec to smile at Magnus as they continue their breakfast, then after a few minutes later, they both finished their breakfast and then Alec clean the dishes. Then as Magnus sits down to relax for a bit, Alec have came in with the bag that Clary gave to him, and look at Magnus.

“Hey baby, I got a big surprise for you.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Oh really Alexander, what is it?” Asked Magnus as he smiles.

“I wanted you to wear this outfit today, I have a big surprise for you.” Said Alec as he gave him the bag.

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as Magnus grabs the bag from Alec, he started to go to his bedroom to get dressed, and then Alec started to go to the bathroom to get dressed as well. After a few minutes later, Alec is now wearing a blue tailored shirt on, a black blazer coat on, black dresses pants on, and black dresses shoes on.

Then as Alec was already dressed, he received a message from Cheryl that their ride that Alec requested will arrive about six minutes, and it got Alec to smile at the message he received.

“Okay, I hope everything goes well as I planned.” Said Alec as he look nervous.

“Alec?” Asked Magnus as he finished getting dressed.

“Oh hey Magnus, are you ready. . .” Said Alec as he turned to look at Magnus.

Then when Alec turn to see Magnus, his eyes have widen at what Magnus is wearing. Magnus is now wearing black tailored shirt, a dark red blazer coat on, black slack pants on, and black dressed shoes on. He also has red tips on his head, dark blue eyeshadow on, and glitter lip gloss on.

“Wow, Magnus you look so beautiful in that outfit.” Said Alec as he smiles and blush a bit.

“Why thank you Alexander, and you look as handsome as always.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Thanks, so are you ready?” Asked Alec as he smiles.

“Of course I am.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” But why are you like this now?”

“Because I want this day to be more special for you.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

“Because you want to make up from what happen last year?” Asked Magnus as he smiles.

“That and I really like that cute butt of yours.” Said Alec as he blush a bit.

“Mm-hmm, I know you do.” Said Magnus as he smirks and turns to walk.” I know you're looking at it while I'm walking away.”

“I'm trying not to now.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus’s butt.

“Ha ha ha, you're such a flirt.” Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

It Alec to laugh a bit and he left the loft with Magnus, then as they both went outside of the building, Alec received a message from Cheryl that their ride will arrive any second and Alec smile a bit.

“So Alexander, where are we going?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“You’ll see, but first close your eyes.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Why?” Asked Magnus looking confused.

“Trust me.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to smile and roll his eyes, but he close them for Alec, then as soon as Magnus’s eyes are closed, a big black limo came and got Alec to smile at the arrival and look at Magnus.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Said Alec as he smiles.

Then as soon as Magnus’s eyes are open, he saw the limo right in front of him, and he gasp in surprise as he saw it.

“No way!” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“I got us a limo.” Said Alec as he smiles.” Well, I had a little help but still.”

“This is so awesome!” Said Magnus as he smiles.” Let’s go inside.”

Then Alec open the door for his beautiful boyfriend, then Magnus started to go inside the limo and then Alec went in and close the door of the limo. Then the driver started to drive Alec and Magnus to the place where the biggest surprise is.

Then as a few minutes later, Magnus and Alec both stuck out of the windows and saw the whole city as they drive and smile at each other. Then Alec took some pictures of him and Magnus for remembering the greatest birthday of Magnus’s life.

"Okay now Magnus, get in." Said Alec as he looks at Magnus.

Then as Magnus got close to Alec he kissed him at the cheek as Alec takes the picture of both of them. Then as they both were so excited as they were being drive to the surprise place, Alec looks at his beautiful boyfriend and smile.

"Oh man, you are going to like the surprise I work so hard on." Said Alec as he smiles.

“I’m sure I would like it Alexander.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

"You know, I remember that Thomas Wyman once did the same thing for his girlfriend Krista Norman." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." But apparently he spend so much money that the bills always end up to his girlfriend.”

"Oh my god!" Said Magnus as he laugh." Stop it, that’s so funny!"

"Apparently Krista was totally pissed!" Said Alec as he laughs as well.” That she had to write a big check.”

"I wish that was you sometimes." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Rich b*tch, one word." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Oh, hyphen." Said Magnus as he understand.

Then after for like about twenty minutes later, the limo have arrived at a docks, which have got Magnus to get really shock and confused about it, then as the limo have stop, Alec open the door of the limo and as he got out, he held out his hand to Magnus, and Magnus took it and got out of the limo.

“Wait a minute, so my surprise is here?” Asked Magnus looking confused.

“No, actually your surprise is over there.” Said Alec as he point at another direction.

Then Magnus look at where Alec is pointing at, and he was so surprised at what he is seeing, at the direction where they are looking at is a big yacht at the middle of the bay of New York City, and he was so surprised.

“Oh my god, where did you get that?” Asked Magnus as he still look surprise.” Wait a minute, you’re not going to get me to pay for that are you?”

“What, of course not, this is Cheryl’s yacht, and to be honest I have no idea how she could afford it.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to smile at his handsome boyfriend, then a Jet boat was standing in front of them, then Alec mention his hands to let Magnus go in first, then as Magnus got in Alec came from behind him and started to drive then to the yacht.

As they have arrived to the yacht, they both went to the entrance of the yacht and enter, Magnus was so impressed at how the inside is, and then Alec hold Magnus’s hand and lead him to the room where the surprise is at.

“Okay Alec, you are really starting to get me really curious about this.” Said Magnus as he smirks at Alec.

“Well Magnus, I really wanted to give you the biggest present for your birthday.” Said Alec as he smiles.” Close your eyes.”

“Again Alec?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Trust me.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to roll his eyes at his boyfriend again, but he closed his eyes for Alec and his boyfriend lead him to a big room that’s a bit dark, and then Alec look at his boyfriend as he was about to turn on the lights.

“Okay open your eyes!” Said Alec as he smiles and Magnus open his eyes.

“SURPRISE!” Shouted everyone from the room.

It got Magnus to get really shock and surprise, because he saw his friends, the Glee Club, and Alec’s boxing team inside a big ballroom all wearing party outfits. Then Clary look around that the club is all decorated, has a table with many presents, a big table with so many snacks and a big cake, and a big banner that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGNUS" and Magnus was so happy.

“Happy birthday Magnus!” Said everyone in excitement.

“Oh my god!” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Surprise Magnus!” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Oh my god, you all did this for me?” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Of course Magnus, you are our best friend!” Said Clary as she smiles.

“And we want you to have the greatest birthday ever!” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Because you deserve it!” Said Maia as he smiles.

“Well, let’s get this party started!” Said Magnus as he smiles.

That got everyone to cheer and started the party and have fun. Magnus was having the greatest time of his life, he dance with all the girls that offer to dance with, he talks to all the boys, there was a funny moment when Raj have spill punch all over when he trip over the snack table.

Everyone talk and have so much fun together, they all have Magnus’s birthday cake, after they sing “Happy Birthday” to him, and now they are about to open Magnus’s presents, which got Magnus to smile.

“Well, now that we all have Magnus’s delicious cake, it’s time to open up gifts!” Said Clary as she smiles.” Here open mine first!”

So Magnus grabs Clary’s birthday present, then as he unwraps the box, he open it and inside was a new dark blue blazer coat with silver design on it.

“Oh wow, this is like the latest design ever!” Said Magnus as he smiles.” Thanks Biscuit!”

“Here’s my present Magnus.” Said Simon as he gives Magnus his present.

Simon gave Magnus a CD of the song “Need Freedom” that they recorded, Maia gave him a red ruby rhinestone bloom flower brooch, Briana and Bat gave Magnus a new red tailored shirt, Cheryl and Toni gave Magnus a red rose necklace, Jacob, Fangs, and Kevin gave him a new dark blue blazer coat, Stella and Esmeralda gave him silver eyeshadow makeup, Peter gave him a new makeup kit, and Ben and Allison gave him a new song book.

Even the boxing team gave him a big picture of him and the rest of the Glee Club team winning the championship, Izzy gave him a cookbook, and Jace gave him a new phone cover with a magical aura design on.

“Oh my, these gifts are amazing you guys!” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Hey, where is Alec?” Asked Izzy as she look around the room.

“I’m here.” Said Alec as he came in with a present box.” I got you something as well.”

“Oh Alec, that’s really sweet of you.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” You got me a scarf?”

“No, guess again.” Said Alec as he roll his eyes.

“I got it, you got me a new cashmere sweater after what you did to my last one?” Asked Magnus and Alec blush.

“Wait a minute, what happened to your cashmere sweater?” Asked Izzy in confusion.

“Last time, Alec was doing laundry and he washed my favorite sweater and it have shrunk.” Said Magnus as he explains.

“Magnus, I said I was sorry about that!” Said Alec and everyone snicker for a bit.” And no, I couldn’t be able to find a cashmere sweater that goes with your color.”

“So what did you get me Alec?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Oh come on Magnus, what have you ever wanted for your entire life, besides me of course.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Okay, now you’re being modest.” Said Magnus as he smirks at Alec.

“Okay enough with that, open the present Magnus, cause you be really honest, we all really want to know what Alec got you.” Said Simon as he and the others got anxious.

That got Magnus to roll his eyes but smile, then as he have open up the present, all of a sudden, a small grey and white kitten have just pop out of the box, which got Magnus to get so surprised along with the others.

“Oh my god, what a cute little kitten!” Said Magnus as he gently picks the kitten up.” Where did you get him?”

“I found him at an ally, I always know that you wanted to have a kitten, so I got you one.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Wow Alec, you really know how to give a great present!” Said Izzy as she smiles.

“The kitten is really cute, I’ll give it that.” Said Jace as he pets the kitten a bit.

“He looks a little skinny, I mean seriously, doesn’t this cat eat at all.” Said Raj as he pokes the kitten.

The kitten was getting really annoyed at how Raj kept on poking him, that it started to hiss and bite Raj’s finger, and he scream a bit when the kitten bit him.

“Ow!” Shouted Raj as he got his finger.” That hurts!”

“Wow, I’m starting to really like this cat!” Said Underhill as he pets the kitten.

“So, what are you going to name him?” Asked Lydia as she smiles.

“Why don’t you name him Bitty, I mean he just bit me.” Said Raj as he glared at the kitten.

“No I don’t think it’s a perfect name for the kitten.” Said Clary as she looks at the kitten and pets it.

“I got it!” Said Jace as he smiles.” Doodles!”

When Jace have suggested the name, it got everyone to look at him with weird looks and look at him “Seriously” at Jace, and Jace act like he didn’t know what he done.

“What, he looks like a “Doodles” to me.” Said Jace as he shrugged.

“How about Bobo?” Asked Simon as he smiles.

“Bobo, what kind of name is Bobo, the kitten looks more like a “Fluffy.” Said Underhill as he look at Simon.” Maybe a “Bootsy.”

“Bootsy?!” Asked Ben in shock.

“I said maybe, I never had a pet before.” Said Underhill as he look at Ben.

“Why don’t we let Magnus choose the name for the kitten.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

“Thank you Alexander, you know this kitten reminds me of my favorite character of my favorite book.” Said Magnus as he look at the kitten.” So I’m going to call him. . . Chairman Meow.”

“That’s a interesting name.” Said Helen as she smiles.

Then kitten seem to like the name “Chairman Meow” that Magnus decided for him, that it started rubs its head at Magnus and purr at him, which have got Magnus to smile at his new kitten.

“Seems like the kitten really like the name.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Then its settle, Chairman Meow is your name.” Said Magnus as he look at the kitten.

Then Chairman Meow purrs at Magnus as he rubs its head, then as Chairman Meow looks at Alec, the kitten started to jump out of Magnus’s hand and at Alec’s lap, which got Alec to get really shock, then Chairman Meow rubs his head at him.

“Seems like Chairman Meow really likes you Alec.” Said Maia as she smiles.

“Yeah, the kitten seems to like you that you save him from the ally.” Said Fangs as he smiles.

That got Alec to smile at Chairman Meow and pets him gently, and everyone have all pet Chairman Meow at how cute the kitten is, except for Raj who is still upset at how Chairman Meow bit him.

Then after about two hours later, Cheryl have take her yacht to the docks, then everyone have all started to leave home and saying Happy Birthday to Magnus, which leaves Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy all alone.

“So what are we going to do now?” Asked Jace as he look at the others.

“Well, I have something in mind for me and Alec.” Said Magnus as he smirks at Alec.” So Clary, can you and Simon take my presents to my loft, and take care of Chairman Meow for me please?”

“Sure Magnus.” Said Clary as she smiles.” And I’ll make sure that Chairman Meow is okay.”

“And we’ll get your presents to your loft.” Said Simon as he smiles.

Then after Simon, Clary, Jace, and Izzy have all started to leave with all of Magnus’s present and Chairman Meow with them, leaving Magnus and Alec all alone, which got Alec to get confused a bit.

“Why do you want us to be alone?” Asked Alec looking confused.

“I thought that we might do something special tonight.” Said Magnus as he smirks.” So why don’t we go to my family mansion first?”

It got Alec to get really shock at what Magnus have said, but he started to shake it off and then ask for a taxi. Then after one hour later, Magnus and Alec have both arrived at Magnus’s family mansion, then as they enter the house, they enter at a bedroom.

“Wow, now this is a big bedroom.” Said Alec in surprise.

“You think this is big, you should see the bathroom.” Said Magnus as he smirks.

Then Alec and Magnus both enter the bathroom, and Alec was so shock and amazed at how big it is. The bathroom is so big like a bedroom, their are two sinks on both sides of the walls, has a glass shower at the ride side of the wall, and at the middle of the bathroom, is a very large drop-in round bathtub at the center of the bathroom.

“Wow, now this is a big bathroom!” Said Alec in amazement.” So why are we here?”

“I was kinda think that maybe you and I should have a bath together.” Said Magnus as he smirks at Alec and his eyes were widen in shock.” Of course if you don’t want to. . .”

But before Magnus could continue what he was going to say, Alec started to take of his coat and clothes, which got Magnus to get really impressed at how Alec really wants to do it.

“Alright now big boy, just let me fill up the tub.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Alec have started to go outside of the bathroom to the bedroom, then he took off his clothes except for his boxer shorts, then after a few minutes later, Alec have started to go back inside the bathroom, he saw Magnus have already filled the tub with hot warm water, and filled with many rose petals floating at the water.

“Wow, now that is really romantic.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“I thought that you and I should have relaxing bath together.” Said Magnus as he smirks.

That Alec to smile and blush at Magnus when he said that, then Alec have went inside the tub, and the warm water hit his skin which made him shiver a bit but relax for a bit, which got Magnus to smile and got in as well.

Magnus saw how relax Alec is in the warm water, he has his arms at each side of the tub as his eyes are closed and his mouth was open a bit. It got Magnus to smile at his handsome boyfriend, that he started to move closer to him, then he started to place his hand on Alec’s chest.

Then he started to move his hand up to Alec’s neck, which got Alec to moan a bit, then as Magnus got closer to his boyfriend, he started to massage his chest, which got Alec to moan in pleasure at how his boyfriend is touch him. Then Magnus kiss him at the neck where his rune tattoo is at and Alec moan.

“What’s the matter big boy, you can’t handle it?” Asked Magnus as he smirks at Alec.” I can stop if you want. . .”

“No. . . Please don’t stop. . .” Said Alec as he moans a bit.

That got Magnus to smirk at Alec when he really likes the way his beautiful boyfriend is kissing him, then Magnus started to kiss down to Alec’s chest which got Alec to move his head down a bit, then Magnus look up at him and smirk, then Magnus started to gave a tentative bite at one of Alec’s sensitive nipples, which have cause Alec to arches his back a bit and gasp in pleasure.

It got Magnus to smirk at his boyfriend as he kept on sucking on his sensitive nipples, Alec moan so much that he started to make some fists, and after Magnus finished making love to Alec’s sensitive nipples, Magnus look at Alec and smirk at him.

“I see that you love it handsome!” Said Magnus as he smirks and massage his chest.” And I really like being with you.”

Alec just moan as Magnus kept on massaging him at the chest, and they both just spent a few hours in the bathtub enjoy each other’s company. Once again Magnus has a great birthday with his friends and handsome boyfriend, and little did he know is that next year will one birthday he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the greatest birthday Magnus will ever have.


	3. The Proposal Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec have plan a very big surprise for Magnus on his birthday. . . He is planning on proposing to Magnus and be with him for all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> A BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT

A year have past since Magnus’s amazing birthday with his friends and handsome boyfriend, Magnus was so happy that year with his handsome boyfriend Alec and all his friends and he hope that his next birthday will be amazing as well.

That night somewhere at the woods, at the Lightwoods cottage mansion near the lake, inside the master bedroom, Alec and Magnus were both on bed with the bed sheets covering them except for their bare chest, all their clothes were scatter to the floor, and they are both laying in bed together.

Alec was laying on the bed on his back with one arm around Magnus's waist and the other arm is behind his head, and Magnus was laying on Alec’s chest listening to his heart, after they both have a wonderful sex they ever have.

“Wow, that was great.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“It was amazing.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Well, tomorrow is my birthday, so do you have any specials plans for tomorrow?” Asked Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, yeah I plan something special, but it’s a big surprise and you’re going to love it.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to smile at his handsome boyfriend, and snuggle closer to Alec’s chest, and started to go to sleep as he felt tired, then as Alec was about to go to sleep, he got a phone call from Jace.

So Alec started to grab his phone and he move out of the bed slowly, then Alec turn over to his boyfriend and laid him down on the bed making sure that Magnus wouldn’t wake up from his sleep.

Then Magnus reach out for Alec as soon as his waist was pull out of his grasp, but instead he grab one of the pillow’s from the bed and he used that instead of his boyfriend, and Magnus have clutch the pillow close to him and Alec smile at his boyfriend.

Then as Alec have started to left the bedroom to make sure he is somewhere quiet, then as his phone kept on ringing, and Alec answer his his phone.

** Alec: Hello? **

** Jace: Hey Alec, hows Magnus doing? **

** Alec: He’s okay now, he’s just sleeping and I was about to sleep as well. **

** Jace: Oh, sorry about that, I just wanted to call you that we have everything ready for Magnus’s birthday party tomorrow. **

** Alec: Oh good, are you sure that everything is ready for tomorrow? **

** Jace: Yeah, we make sure that the decorations are perfect, everyone know what they are doing, and the food is. . . RAJ, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DO NOT EAT THOSE CUPCAKES YET, THE LAST THING WE MEED IS FOR YOU TO EAT SOMETHING BEFORE THE PARTY EVEN STARTED! **

It got Alec to cringe a bit as he pulls his phone away from his ears for a bit, he was a bit shock that Jace was yelling at someone, and then he started to speak.

** Alec: Uh Jace. . . Is everything okay? **

** Jace: Yeah, sorry about that, it’s just that Raj was about to eat something that we already made, but don’t worry, I stop him before he could do anything. **

** Alec: Okay Jace, remember I want it to be perfect. **

** Jace: Okay Alec, I got it, but I wanted to ask why you want everything to be perfect? **

** Alec: I just want it to be. **

** Jace: Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. **

** Alec: Yeah, Ill see you tomorrow. **

Then after Alec have finished his phone call, Alec have started to go back inside the bedroom to get some sleep for Magnus's birthday tomorrow. But before he could go inside the bedroom, he started to go to his desk and pull out a small black velvet box, and started to remember what he did during the afternoon.

Flashback

_ During that late evening when Magnus is with his friends, Alec was heading to a bakery called “Maryse Sweet and Treats” to talk to someone about something important, then as he went inside, he saw a women who is about to close the bakery. _

_ The women has long black hair tied into a ponytail, has brown hairs, she wears a dark red long-sleeve dress that goes to her knees, has a black coat on, and has black heels on. The women's name is Maryse Lightwood, and she is Alec's mother. _

_ “Hi mom.” Said Alec as he smiles at his mother. _

_ “Alec, what a nice surprise!” Said Maryse as she smiles.” What brings you here?” _

_ “I thought I'd actually stop by and see the place.” Said Alec as he smiles.” I'm really proud of you to open up your own bakery.” _

_ “Thanks, I’m really happy to finally open up my own bakery, with a little help with Asmodeus, Luke, and Jocelyn, my business is booming up.” Said Maryse as she smiles.” It's really coming together, isn't it?” _

_ “Yeah, it’s really nice mom.” Said Alec as he smiles at his mother.” There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” _

_ “Sure, what is it?” Asked Maryse as she smiles. _

_ “Um, Magnus’s birthday is tomorrow and we have plan a very special birthday for him tomorrow.” Said Alec as he explains.” Everything is ready for tomorrow.” _

_ “That’s really great Alec.” Said Maryse as she smiles. _

_ “Yeah but the things is about what happen two years ago.” Said Alec as he felt a bit upset. _

_ “I know that mom, it just that when it happened, it made me realize how much he means to me.” Said Alec as he explains.” And that I can't live without him.” _

_ “That's what love is Alec, it make us realize how much you two wanted to be together, and that your souls find each other.” Said Maryse as she smiles. _

_ “Just like with you and Asmodeus before you marry dad?” Asked Alec as he look at Maryse. _

_ “Yeah.” Said Maryse as she smiles. _

_ You see, before when Alec, his sibling, Magnus, and their friends were born, Maryse use to date Asmodeus back then, and they were known as the most romantic and perfect couple back then. But they have to break up when Asmodeus have to move to another state for his father’s business. _

_ So when she met Robert Lightwood, during her years at Alicante University, they began to date and married after they graduated and have their first born son which is Alec, and had their second born which is Izzy, they even adopted Jace when he was ten years old. _

_ But as time went on, their relationship went a bit horrible, they always fight so much and couldn’t agree on anything, and Robert has an affair with another woman and wanted to leave Maryse and her kids, until when Maryse got pregnant again with Max. _

_ So when Robert found out that Maryse is pregnant again, he stop his affair and went back with Maryse, and when Max was born they became a happy family again. But after when Max turn five, things change have change and Robert continue his affair and always treated horribly to his children even Alec when he came out. _

_ But one day, he went to far when he said that even Max was never born, he would’ve left Maryse, Alec, Izzy, and Jace a long time ago, it cause Max to run and died from a car accident, after his death Maryse couldn’t take it anymore and divorced Robert and kick him out of the house. _

_ After she got her divorced, she is inherited all the money and business and Robert gets nothing, she was happy that her children are now happy, and when Alec dated Magnus, she couldn’t feel more happy and proud that Alec found someone to be with. _

_ Then when she met Asmodeus again after many years, they began to date again and they are both proud of their sons that they have found each other and love each other with all their hearts. _

_ “I'm so happy you two found each other.” Said Maryse as she smiles. _

_ “Me too mom.” Said Alec as he smiles.” Which is why I need the family ring.” _

_ “What?” Asked Maryse in shock. _

_ “I'm gonna ask Magnus to marry me tomorrow on his birthday.” Said Alec as he smiles. _

_ “Oh my god.” Said Maryse in shock and then in excitement.” Oh Alec, I’m so proud of you!” _

_ Then Maryse started to hug Alec and Alec hugs his mother back and they both smile at how Alec is going to propose to Magnus, and Maryse gives the family ring to Alec, and he started to leave to go back home. _

End of flashback

Then Alec have started to put the small black velvet box back inside the desk, then he started to go back inside his room, he saw that Magnus is still asleep, he smile at how beautiful Magnus is, then he went back to bed and sleep with Magnus as he wrap his arms around his beautiful boyfriend.

The next morning, Magnus and Alec were both still sleeping in their bed, the covers were covering them but their bare chests were showing. Magnus lay his head on Alec's head looking so peaceful, while Alec has one arm behind his head and the other wrap around Magnus, and he was sleeping as well.

Then Magnus started to wake up, then as he lift his head, he look at Alec who is still sleeping soundly from last night and didn’t bother to wake up.

Magnus smile at how peaceful Alec is, then he raise his hand and lay its on Alec's chest and then he massage it a bit, it cause Alec to moan a bit when he felt Magnus's hand, and then he started to wake up.

"So, you're finally up." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"What time is it?" Asked Alec as he still look tired.

"It's like 10:00 am, apparently what we did last night, I think we overslept." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." And to be really honest, I have never seen you this tired before."

That got Magnus to smile at Alec for what he had said, then he started to press some kisses on Alec's chest, which have cause Alec to moan a bit, and then as Magnus kept on kissing Alec's chest, his mouth capture one of Alec's nipples between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, sucking on it slowly, and Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure.

"Oh god, do you have. . . To do that. . . Seriously it makes me want you to do more often." Said Alec as he moans and rubs Magnus's head." Seriously, it's like a drug that I really wanted more."

"Well, I guess that I'm your drug for now." Said Magnus as he smirk at Alec.

“So, are you really happy to be with me?” Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

“Darling, as long as I’m with you, I will always be happy to be with you.” Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.“ And we are both still young after we have graduated Alicante University, I bet that we will still be together.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we will.” Said Alec as he press a kiss at Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair as he rolled onto his back and grimaced at the feeling of the gel in his hair. He glanced over at Alec and smiled suddenly. “Want to take a shower with me?” he asked, reaching out to trail his fingers down Alec’s abs. “Seeing you all wet sounds incredible.”

“Sure, sounds like fun for me.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

So Alec and Magnus went in the bathroom, then Magnus turn on the shower, and wait for the water to warm up. Alec stood next to Magnus and smile at how beautiful Magnus is, his body was rippled all over with tight muscle, and his skin shimmer a bit which make it glow gold, and his eyes sparkle with a hint of gold.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

“Alexander, you’re making me blush.” Said Magnus as he blush. 

Then as Magnus touch the water, he started to feel that the water is so warm, then he took off his bath robe revealing his naked body, which have got Alec to blush at his beautiful Magnus is, and Magnus saw the look on Alec’s face and roll his eyes.

“C’mon Alec, let’s just get a shower now.” Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

Then Alec started to take off his bath robe revealing his naked body, then he step into the shower, then Magnus started to go into the tub as well, the water washed over their face and hair. Then Alec push his hair back from being soak, and Alec leaned back against the wall, and Magnus lean back at Alec’s chest.

“This feels nice.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

“Don’t just stare at me Alexander.” Said Magnus as he roll his eyes.” Please hand me the shampoo.”

Then Alec grabbed the shampoo and walked over and step up behind Magnus, then he wrap his arm around Magnus, then he kiss his neck as he moved under the water with Magnus. 

“Can I please?” Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus and lean back against his chest.

“My handsome boyfriend washing my hair for me?” Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.” Go for it.”

Then Alec started to massage the shampoo into his hair which cause Magnus to moan at how Alec is scrubbing his head to make sure that he got all the product out of Magnus’s hair. 

“You like that Magnus?” Asked Alec as he smirk at Magnus.

“Oh god Alexander, you have the strongest hands ever.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” And that’s saying something.”

“Turn around Magnus.” Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Magnus started to turn around, then he tip his head back so Alec could run his fingers through his hair, then Magnus closed his eyes as he rinse the shampoo out, which have got Alec to blush as he look at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Wow, you look so gorgeous right now Magnus.” Said Alec as he smiles.“ Which one of these is conditioner?”

“You’re the cutest Alec.” Said Magnus as he reach behind Alec to grab the bottle. “I’ve got this Alec.” 

Alec nod his head as he curl his arms around Magnus, then he kiss his neck and across his shoulder while Magnus conditioned his hair. He trailed his hands over Magnus’s chest and stomach and down his sides, teasingly touching him just enough to make goosebumps cover his skin. 

“Alexander, you’re distracting me, and I can’t seem to focus.” Said Magnus as he moan a bit.

“Well, you distracted me all night with your kisses, so it’s my turn.” Said Alec as he smirk.

“Oh, so it’s going to be like that Alexander.” Said Magnus as he smirk.” Well okay then, I’ll show you a better distraction.”

Then Magnus started to go behind Alec, then he started to trail his hands over Alec’s chest, Rhein he started to massage his chest which have got Alec to moan in delight and started to get goosebumps on his skin.

“Oh god Magnus, this feels really good.” Said Alec as he moan.

“I know that you like this.” Said Magnus as he smirks at Alec.

Then Alec started to turn to face Magnus, then he started to kiss Magnus, which cause Magnus to kiss him back, then he slowly press his finger into Magnus, and Magnus’s breath hitch up as he moan. And Alec massage his boyfriends butt and smirk at Magnus.

Then Magnus made a pleasure sound as Alec press against his hand. Alec could tell when Magnus loves it because Magnus jerked up, the he grab hold of Alec’s shoulders.

“Like that?” Asked Alec as he smirk. 

“Let me rinse my hair at least.” Said Magnus as he rolled his eyes.

Then Alec pull his fingers out of Magnus, then Magnus turn around to step under the water. Then Alec press firmly against his back, sliding a hand down Magnus, then Alec grab Magnus by the length, stroking him until he hardened all the way. 

“Oh shit!” Said Magnus as he hissed.

Then Magnus stick his head under the stream of water to rinse his hair as fast as he could. Alec just grinned against his skin, stroking him slowly, thumb catching on the head teasingly every few strokes, which have got Magnus to moan again, and Alec smirk at Magnus’s moan.

“I want to learn how to be good for you Magnus.” Whisper Alec against his ear.“ I want to be able to make you come so I can watch how beautiful you are, you looked so hot, and far too beautiful to be so mundane.”

“Keep talking like that and you won’t have a problem making me come at all.” Said Magnus as he smirks.

Once Magnus had his hair rinse out from the water, he turned around and he kiss Alec hard, reaching behind him to shut off the water. Then after they kiss, Alec reach over and open the shower curtain, then he reach for a towel and give one to Magnus then he got himself one and wrap himself around the waist.

Then as they both step out of the shower, Magnus started to try dry himself, but Alec thought that Magnus looks so beautiful as he looks dripping wet. Before Magnus could completely dry himself, Alec grabs both parts of the towel, and he pulls Magnus close to him,much to Magnus’s surprise.

“Um Alec, I’m trying to dry myself, you’re going to get yourself wet.” Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

“I don’t care, I just love you so much.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Alec and Magnus have both kissed each other as Alec drag Magnus close to him with the towel, then after a few minutes later, they both have finished kissing, and then Alec left the bathroom to get dress in the bedroom while Magnus gets dress in the bathroom.

After a few minutes later, Alec is wearing a blue tailored shirt on, a black blazer coat on, black dresses pants on, and black dresses shoes on.

Then as Alec is dress for Magnus’s special birthday, he received a message from Jace that the party is all set in the ballroom of the grand hotel that’s twenty minutes away, and it got Alec to smile at the message he received. Then he grab the small black velvet box and put it in his pocket.

"Okay, I hope everything goes well as I planned." Said Alec as he look nervous.

"Alec?" Asked Magnus as he finished getting dressed.

Then Alec turn to see Magnus is wearing purple collar long sleeve shirt, a black blazer tailored coat on, black slack pants on, and black dressed boots on. He also has blue tips on his head, dark blue glitter eyeshadow on, and black eyeliner on.

“Wow, Magnus you look even more beautiful than ever.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

“Why thank you Alexander.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, let’s get going now.” Said Alec as he smiles.

So Alec and Magnus have both started to leave the loft, then as they have arrived at the outside of the building, they both saw the same limo that they have taken last year at Magnus’s last birthday and they both went inside and started to go to where the party is.

Meanwhile somewhere that’s twenty minutes away from Magnus’s building, the others were at the Plaza Hotel, inside a ballroom, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, and the others are all in there getting the party ready when Magnus and Alec have arrived, and they are all wearing their party outfits.

“Okay, we got everything ready for the party.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“That’s good, Alec said that he and Magnus have just left and will be here in about twenty minutes.” Said Jace as he smiles.

“Man, this party is going to be a big hit.” Said Fangs in shock and amazement.

“I agree with you baby, I wonder why Alec wanted us to make this party more special?” Asked Kevin as he look at Fangs.

“I don’t know, does anyone know?” Asked Fangs as he look at the others.

“All I know is that Alec said that he want this to be perfect.” Said Cheryl as she explains.

“Yeah, it seems like Alec is planning something really big.” Said Toni as she explains.

“What makes you say that?” Asked Izzy as she look at the others.

“Because the other day, I saw him looking really nervous about Magnus’s birthday.” Said Toni as she explains.

“Maybe is because he wanted to make sure that Magnus’s birthday will be better than the last time with fail surprise birthday party.” Said Esmeralda as she look at the others.

“I don’t think so, Magnus forgave him after that.” Said Simon as he explains.

“Yeah, Magnus forgave him, I’m guessing that it has to be something else.” Said Jacob as he look at the others.

“Yeah, but whatever it is, it seems like Alec is really secretive.” Said Ben as he look at the others.

“Yeah, he seems really secretive for the past few days.” Said Allison as she looks at the others.

“Well, what it is, it seems really big for Alec.” Said Briana as she looks at the others.

“I think I agree with Briana.” Said Bat as he looks at his girlfriend.

“Well, looks like everything is ready, now all we have to do is wait for Alec to come with Magnus, and the party will start.” Said Stella as she looks at the others.

“I agree with Stella.” Said Underhill as he look at the others.

“Yeah, all I know is that Alec really wants Magnus to have the best birthday ever.” Said Aline as she smiles.

“Yeah.” Said Helen as she smiles at her girlfriend.

“Well, can’t wait to party!” Said Lydia as she smiles.

The others are all excited for the party to start when Alec and Magnus get here and they all wonder what is Alec’s big surprise to Magnus that is so secretive.

Meanwhile somewhere that is five minutes away from the hotel where Magnus’s birthday is being held, the limousine where it has Magnus and Alec inside, they were both still taking pictures before they arrive at his party, and Alec kissed Magnus at the cheek as he took a picture of them.

"Seriously Alexander?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"What, I can't help it Magnus, you are just so gorgeous." Said Alec as he wrap his arms around Magnus.

"I wonder how long until we get to the place, I’m getting really impatient right now." Said Magnus as he rolled his eyes.

Then when Magnus have mention that, suddenly Magnus and Alec have both started to feel the car turning to another direction, and then they both look to see that they have arrived at the hotel where the birthday party is being held.

"Oh, we're turning in!" Said Magnus in excitement." Alec, we're here!"

Then as the limousine stop right where the hotel entrance is at, Alec opens the door and got out of the limousine, then he held out his hand and help Magnus get out of the car, and they were so amazed at the sight of the hotel.

“Wow, now this is so fancy hotel.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as they both walk inside the hotel, they were both amazed at how the inside of the hotel is, the inside has a beautiful diamond chandelier in the center of the main room, the floor is clear as glass, and there were many beautiful paintings hanging.

“Wow Alec, this place is so amazing!” Said Magnus in amazement.

“I know, apparently my mother, siblings, and I have always love to come here for vacation.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Wow, now that is impressive.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, if you think this is impressive, you should see the ballroom.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to get really excited for what the ballroom looks like, then they saw a security guard standing at the entrance of the ballroom, so when Alec show the security guard his and Magnus pass, he let them in and they went inside the ballroom.

Then as they enter the ballroom, Magnus was surprised and amazed at how the party is, there is a beautiful diamond chandelier at the center of the ceiling, many confetti's fall to the ground, there were a lot of tables and chairs for everyone to sit, and there was music playing.

“Oh my god!” Said Magnus in amazement.

“SURPRISE!” Shouted everyone as they get out of their hiding place.

“Wow you guys, now this is so amazing!” Said Magnus in amusement.

“I know, I always heard many great reviews about this hotel!” Said Simon as he smiles.

“And I have to say, this hotel is like so amazing!” Said Clary in amazement.

“By the way Magnus, your cat Chairman Meow is with our mother, and she is taking care of him.” Said Jace as he smiles.

“Oh that’s good.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“So what do you say Magnus, you want to start the party?” Asked Aline in excitement.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

That got everyone to cheer and started the party and they all started to have fun. Magnus and the rest of his friends and boyfriend were having the greatest time of their life, Magnus dance with all the girls that offer to dance with, he even dance with his handsome boyfriend, he talks to friends, they all have refreshments, and there was a funny moment when Raj have spill punch all over again when he trip over the snack table and they laugh.

Everyone talk and have so much fun together, they all have Magnus's birthday cake, after they sing "Happy Birthday" to him, and now they are about to open Magnus's presents, which got Magnus to smile.

"Well, now that we all have Magnus's delicious cake and have fun dancing, it's time to open up gifts!" Said Clary as she smiles.

“Happy birthday Magnus!” Said everyone in happiness.

“Especially me.” Said Izzy as she smiles.

“Here, I knew how much you love that coat we saw the other day, so I got you it!" Said Clary as she smiles.

So Magnus grabs Clary's birthday present, then as he unwraps the box, he open it and inside was a new black trench coat with silver buttons on it.

"Oh wow, this is the same coat that we saw a few weeks ago!" Said Magnus as he smiles." Thanks Biscuit!"

“Your welcome Magnus.” Said Clary as she smiles.

"Open my present Magnus next." Said Simon as he gives Magnus his present.

So Magnus open up the present, Simon gave Magnus a CD of the song "This Is The Hunt" that they and the rest of the Glee Club have all sing during the National Glee Competition and win first prize, and Simon recorded it for Magnus.

“Oh wow, it’s the song that we use in the National Glee Competition and won first place as champions.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Yeah, I knew how much you love that song, so I decided to record it for you.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Open mine next!” Said Maia as she hands Magnus her present.

Then when Magnus have open the next present, Maia gave Magnus a silver leaf necklace with diamonds on it.

“Oh my god, this is so beautiful Maia.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“I knew you always have a taste in jewelry, and that necklace made me remember how you think diamonds are so precious, so I got you it.” Said Maia as she smiles.

“Thank you Maia.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then the rest of the Glee Club have gave Magnus a big scrapbook that has many pictures of him, Clary, Simon, and Maia and the rest of the Glee Club and the rest of their years together during in Alicante University.

Lydia got Magnus a new makeup kit for himself, Jace got Magnus a new pair of dark blue slack pants, Izzy got him two bottles of cologne that are rose and lilac, Underhill got him a pair of emerald star earrings, Raj got him a leather jacket that has the word “Warlock” and pentagram star on the back, Aline got him five bottles of nail polish of different shades of red, and Helen got him six pair of lip gloss.

"Oh my, these gifts are amazing you guys!" Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Thanks, we all know how much you got a sense of style.” Said Izzy as she smiles.

“Speaking of which, you really need to give us advice on how you got such style.” Said Helen as she smiles.

“Sure thing Helen.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Hey, where is Alec?" Asked Izzy as she look around the room.

“And the rest of the Glee Club?” Asked Jace as he look around.

The others have look around to try looking for them, then Magnus found a note at the table, and he saw that it was from Alec, so he open the note and read it.

_ Hey beautiful, _

_ Your eyes sparkle so bright like the stars, when I look at them, it reminds of the night stars, come outside to the garden for a big surprise _

Once Magnus have finished reading the note, it got Magnus to chuckle softly at how Alec have wrote the note, so he started to go to the gardens where Alec tells him to go, it got the others to get curious when Magnus walk to the gardens, so they follow him.

Then as they have arrived at the garden, they were all so amazed at how beautiful the garden is, it has so many beautiful red roses, there are many beautiful chandeliers hanging glowing is a beautiful gold color look it’s noon, and the night sky is full of beautiful stars.

“Wow, now this is a beautiful garden.” Said Maia in amazement.

“Yeah, those are so beautiful and so red, that is so Cheryl’s color.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then as Magnus was so amazed at how the garden looks so beautiful at the night time, Alec have came out to the garden while the Glee Club came out from the other side of the garden, and it got Magnus to get really curious on what’s going on.

“Alexander, as much as I love this amazing surprise, what is going on?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Well, this is one surprise gift that I have been waiting for to give to you.” Said Alec as he smiles.” And this present I’m going to give you shows how much I love you, hit it Jacob.”

Then as soon as Alec motion Jacob to play the music, all of a sudden, music have began to play, and then the Celestial Angels have all began to sing the song that Alec have chosen to sing to Magnus.

_ The Celestial Angels: Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

Then as the Celestial Angels kept on singing the song, it got Magnus to get so surprised at this amazing gift that Alec prepare for him, then as Alec took a deep breath, he also started to sing as well.

_ Alec Lightwood: There's nothing you  _

_ Can do that  _

_ Can’t be done _

_ Nothing you can sing  _

_ That can't be sung _

_ Nothing you can say _

_ But you can learn _

_ How to play the game _

_ It's easy _

_ Nothing you can make  _

_ That can't be made _

_ No one you can save  _

_ That can't be saved _

_ Nothing you can do _

_ But you can learn _

_ How to be you in time _

_ It's easy  _

_ Alec and Celestial Angels: All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ Love _

_ Love is all you need _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Love _

_ Alec and Celestial Angels: All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ Love _

_ Love is all you need _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love _

_ Alec Lightwood: Nothing you can know  _

_ That isn't known _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love _

_ Alec Lightwood: Nothing you can see  _

_ That isn't shown _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love _

_ Alec Lightwood: There's nowhere you  _

_ Can be that isn't where _

_ You're meant to be _

_ It's easy _

_ Alec Lightwood: All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ Love _

_ Love is all you need _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: All you need is love _

_ All you need is love _

_ All you need is love, love _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: Love is all you need  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: He loves you _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: He loves you _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah  _

_ The Celestial Angels: Love is all you need _

_ Alec Lightwood: He loves you _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

Then after Alec have finished singing his song to Magnus, everyone have all clap and cheer for Alec when he have sing that song.

“We first met at Alicante Academy in our first year.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.” I both first met when we bump into each other after our late activities, and we both became great friends since that day.”

That got Magnus to smile at Alec at how they have first met at Alicante Academy, when they have finished their after college activities, and they both met each other at the hallways and became great friends at first.

“And for those of you that know me know I'm not that brave to come out of the closet before, but when I met Magnus he help have the confidence and bravery to help me get out.” Said Alec as he smiles.” And made our souls connect as one.”

It got Jace and Izzy to smile at Alec, before Alec have came out, he never show that he is gay to anybody, because their father Robert Lightwood has always put the pressure on him so much, but when Magnus met him, he help him

“Our souls knew that our hands were meant for each other fearlessly and forever.” Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.” Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Said Raj.

“Shh.” Said Underhill as he shush Raj.

“Sorry.” Said Raj as he roll his eyes.

“It's always felt like I was remembering you from something.” Said Alec as he smiles.” As if, in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we have chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over, for all eternity.”

“Aw Alec.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I wanna do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you.” Said Alec as he smiles.

That got Magnus to smile at how Alec is dating those thoughtful words to him, even the others all thought that it was so sweet, then when Alec thought of the right moment, he started to go down to his knee, which have got Magnus to get really shock, as well as the others.

So, Magnus Bane my amazing friend my one true love. . .” Said Alec as he took out a velvet box.” If you really love me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

Then Alec have open the box and show a beautiful ring, that is gold with a beautiful heart diamond at the center, as Magnus look at the ring inside the box, he felt like his dreams have finally come true, as the others wait for Magnus’s answer, tears came out of Magnus’s eyes and smile at Alec.

“Yeah. . . Yes Alec, I will marry you!” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then everyone have all cheered and clapped in happiness and excitement that Magnus have accept Alec’s proposal, and Alec was so happy that he got up from his knee and kissed Magnus, and Magnus kissed him back.

Then Alec started to put the engagement on Magnus’s finger, and Magnus have admire at how beautiful the ring is, and then everyone have all gather around them to congratulate them for the proposal.

“Congratulations you guys, I’m so happy for both of you, I think I’m about to cry right now.” Said Izzy as she felt tears in her eyes.

“Oh Izzy, please don’t cry, cause if you cry, I’m going to cry.” Said Jace as he look at Izzy.

“Congratulations you two, I knew that you two are perfect for each other.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Thank you Biscuit.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” That’s really sweet of you to say.”

“So when are you two planning the wedding?” Asked Cheryl as she smiles.

“We don’t know yet, but we want to wait for a bit and figure out what the wedding will look like.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, I know that you two will have the greatest wedding you will ever have.” Said Simon as he smiles.

That got Magnus and Alec to smile at Simon for the kind words, and everyone have congratulated Alec and Magnus for the engagement, and Magnus knew that this has been the greatest birthday he have ever had in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song “All You Need Is Love” is from the show “Glee”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Magnus sing is "Lifeboat" from the musical "Heathers"
> 
> Dove Cameron as Briana Cooper
> 
> Madeline Petsch as Cheryl Blossom
> 
> Vanessa Morgan as Toni Topaz
> 
> Casey Scott as Kevin Keller
> 
> Becky Gomez as Serena Sapphire
> 
> Selena Gomez as Esmeralda Gonzalez
> 
> Jordan Connor as Jacob Blackwell
> 
> Drew Ray as Fangs Gonzalez
> 
> Tom Holland as Peter Parker
> 
> Ajiona Alexus as Allison Harrison
> 
> Grant Davis as Ben Holden


End file.
